Harry potter and new Beginings
by saktheeswaran
Summary: After a post apocalypic world treatens to destroy all Harry potter has built after the blood wars along with his wife and children, they travel to another world which is in medival age and full of concieted noble lords who play a very dangerous Game of Thrones. H/Hr. A/N: I'm new to writing and english is not my first language so pls forgive me when i make mistakes.
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter and New Beginnings**

 **London, 2037**

Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, the-man-who-won, Master of death, stood atop the ruins of the London or what was once London. it's been a few decades since the Blood wars which threatened the destruction of wizarding world but he was able to stop the dark lord but after 5 decades in the year of 2032 came the World War III in the muggle world which destroyed nearly all of the muggle world. The nations fought with each other in the early 2020 first with trade embargo which lead to raids beyond borders of these countries which lead to killing of the people who tried to cross. Then the smaller skirmishes for lands which were fertile began in the early 2030 and those lead to the destruction of the said lands and people in them by the so called Brotherhood Beyond Borders (BBB). Then when the situation was dire on March 2031 nations all got together it would have been successful if BBB hadn't attacked and killed some of the leaders once who escaped blamed the others who escaped with less casualties so it began the World War III it was quick and the destruction was massive nearly half of the world is waste land. Once that escaped the destruction is being fought by different factions since the leaders of most nations were killed by the muggle commoners who blamed them. So it's the year 2037 and all that remains of the world is nearly 3% of what remained in year 1990. The human population of 2010 was 7 billion now all that's left is 400,000 of which 100,000 live in the Sothern hemisphere doing all they could to survive and another 100,000 live under various factions. Almost 75,000 were living in the governmental bunkers in various parts of the world trying to pass the nuclear winter and 50,000 have forgone the qualities that made them humans due to mutations and cannibalism. Among all these humans there was a small community of people of 5000 living under the man who is standing in the ruins of London.

After the Blood wars Harry Potter thought the world will be at peace and in his life time he need not be a saviour of this world once again but that was just wishful thinking. He was at peace or he thought he would be but he didn't know that the people of the magical world would look for solution to their every problem to their saviour. After the war Harry wanted to travel to different parts of the world to just live his life so he went along with Hermione Granger (his best friend and secret love of his life) when she asked him and Ronald Weasley (his other best friend and secret burden of his life) to go in search of her parents who she sent off to Australia but Ron refused so it was just the two of them like he always wanted in secret. So the travel started which would have ended in a month or two since Hermione placed an ancient tracking as well as monitoring charm she read in the restricted section of Hogwarts library and also illegal in England since it was blood magic. Harry wanted to stay in Australia for a while and Hermione stayed with him to give him company during the time they spent together they became close.


	2. End of Blood wars Part 1

**Chapter 1**

 **End of Blood War - Part 1**

 **A few decades earlier…**

 **June 1998 Australia;**

Harry was having the time of his life he has been travelling all over Sydney, Australia he's been to all the attractions and tourists sites in muggle Australia since he hated how the Australian magical world treated him when he arrived in Australia. The people who worked in the Ministry for magical affairs looked at him in awe and reverence and the female workers even sighed and winked at him to Hermione's irritation.

It had been a week since that and harry and Hermione were at the Royal Botanical Garden in Melbourne enjoying the peace the serene environment bought. Hermione was in her own thought how they came to be here after the war. . .

 **Hermione POV**

Hermione wasn't able to describe why she felt free on leaving England or why she felt irritated with the women who were falling all over Harry. She kept that at the back of her mind at that moment since she dint want her mind to be diverted from her parents but from then on there was some nagging in the back of her mind that something was wrong and she dint know what. When Harry asked her to take him to tourist places she wanted to tell him she wanted fix her parents memories first but one look at the childish joy was enough for her to make her mind her parents can wait for a week. Harry was like a child in candy store and it was nice to see the side of Harry where he can be a teenager and not the mask he wears around others. It still boggled her mind how intelligent he can be when he wanted to be but she wasn't able to understand why he would voluntarily reduce his intelligence in school. He can be the first in the whole school but he would then dumb down the assignments and get the average passing grade. He would give her great ideas of how to write the essays but his essays would not have any mention of his ideas it still disturbed her when everyone called her the :Brightest witch of her age: when the name should go to Harry. Once in fourth year she asked him why he does that his simple answer was "I don't want to be what they presume me to be". But after that she didn't ask him about it but knew he was more intelligent than he let on then in the sixth year she really did get angry when instead of depending on his knowledge he started to depend on the knowledge of a questionable origin. When asked why he just shrugged and said he wanted to know if there was someone else like him who experiments on everything they learn. 'Oh how I hate your damn experiments on everything' she thought. In the end of first year he replicated the Mirror of Erised with charms from first and second year charms the end of the year they discovered a plot to steal an artifact that was safe guarded in the third floor. Harry assured her that nothing will be stolen but Ron was insistent on saving the Philosopher's stone. She still had no idea how she was bought into the plan but they went and prevented it from being stolen but the stone got destroyed with the skirmish between harry and Professor Quirnus Quirell.

In second year after she was petrified she knew he was with her every day on his free time and leave with a small kiss on her cheek. The day before her recovery he kissed her on her lips, her first and his only kiss to her, and told it was good luck kiss for her to have a full recovery. She never told him she remembered but he never acted on it so they went on to date different people though deep in her heart she knew she loved him.

Third year started with him fainting on the train it was hard for him to accept there are thing he cannot defend against so he went on to learn patronus charm but since he did not have many happy memories from childhood he practised hard and finally did it with the help of Remus Lupin. He then tried to develop one which can kill the damn dementors but he wasn't that successful on that front then the eventual death defying stunt he does every year happened but this time with her help and time turner he saved one of the people who loved him for being him not the BWL , Sirius Black his Godfather and falsely accused murderer and traitor.

Fourth year it was the year of start of death and destruction. The Triwizard tournament was re-established even from the announcement she knew Harry would be involved she even remembered how his eyes lit up when they bought the Triwizard cup was enough to know that he would participate but she made him promise not to enter and he promised. Though he promised his name came out of the cup one look at his face was enough for her to know he did not enter so she reassured him that she believed him by just a squeeze on his hand she literally saw his face relax and he wore the mask again and did what was told. They both knew that the contract can be broken if Sirius gave a magical oath but both didn't want Sirius to be in danger so let the game play out what both did not anticipate was the revival of Voldemort. They thought it was just a publicity stunt for the tournament that was orchestrated by Dumbledore and Crouch but things happened and Cedrick Diggory was dead killed by the traitor Peter Pettigrew. She knew Harry was in guilty mode so did her best to keep him from sulking till they return home for summer. When Dumbledore told her not to contact him she knew Dumbledore was up to something so called him every once in a while through telephone but that was cut short when Remus Lupin came to pick her up so they can go to safe house. She was able to call him one last time and told him she was going to some safe house and won't be able to contact him since no telephone there. During the summer the Daily prophet has started a smear campaign against Harry and also the Ministry was hiding its head under the sand for the sandstorm to pass but strangely Voldemort did not make any move. Then the attack on him by the dementors happened this time in presence of his cousin he defended himself but was given an expulsion for it and a trial was set for him.

When he came to Sirius house at No.12 Grimauld place which was the safe house as well as the Order of Phoenix headquarters she knew he was mad she hasn't contacted him in 2 weeks so when he shouted she wasn't angry at him. When she thought Dumbledore won't help him for the trial she did they prepared in secret at night for a week. Since he was the last living heir to Ancient and noble house of Potter he was exempt from the underage restriction since only previous year he was made to participate in the triwizard tournament, which was for adult wizard and also approved by the headmaster who was his magical guardian appointed by wizengamot as well as the Ministry officer for International cooperation, he was emancipated as well as the Lord of Potter family. This bought his attention to the family holdings that are present at the moment in Gringotts. They went to Gringotts one night along with Sirius and took hold of the financial situation of Harry's family and he discovered a lot about his family as well as who owed him money and the funnelling of his gold into accounts of two unknown accounts he stopped it and called in the debts owed and also converted a part of his gold into pounds and asked the Goblins to oversee the investments made in the muggle world. The debts were mostly owed by the families that went onto take over the businesses that were Potter families after the death of his parents on the night of October 31, 1981. Most were taken over by Malfoy, Avery, Yaxley, Crabbe, Goyle, Greengrass, even the Weasley family had taken over and lost the business to Malfoy ('Finally the reason Weasley's hate Malfoy's was discovered' she thought). Harry being the softy he was didn't call in the debt owed by Weasley's. Sirius also discovered some irregularities in the finance of his family but that was due to his grandfather being paranoid but what was more shocking was that there was a forged will in his name so he rewrote the will by making Harry his heir and gave him everything from the titles lands and the gold ignoring Harry's protest that made Harry the richest wizard in the world. Sirius also called in the debts owed by most of the other families as well as the ministry. Goblins were giddy at the thought of making the snotty purebloods paupers. So a deal was stuck for the Goblins anonymity and they were very happy to oblige. The next day would go in the wizarding world as the day that made half the wizarding nobility poor due to the interest and debt they owed. Knowing nothing of this the trial for Harry was held and Dumbledore came in to save the day as usual. Harry was cleared of all charges but not the way Hermione wanted 'we can't have it all go in our way' she thought to herself.

Then the New Year started as usual but with certain changes in attitude of the 'rich' purebloods Harry was having a good time even with the baiting of the new Defense against Dark arts (D.A.D.A) teacher. One day when Malfoy was venting his anger on a first year Harry being Harry saved the little boy and got detention for it from D.A.D.A teacher. When Harry returned from detention his hand was bleeding that was all it took for her to breakdown and complain to the deputy head mistress Minerva McGonagall she told them not to keep their head down and do nothing when she was about to ask to do something Harry shook his head no so she kept quiet. Then when no one was teaching for DADA she thought to ask Harry to teach her and some of the students who were interested Weasley twins overhearing it started to advertise it though secretly. When the first meeting was arranged more than half of each year came thus born the Defense Association (DA) or Dumbledore Army so that she can pin it on him if they ever get caught which they did. During the end of October Harry started having Nightmares and she was worried so she researched and found that they were actually leglimency attack by Voldemort so Harry had to learn about occulumency she did her best to teach what it was but without a leglimencer it was hard to learn. Then attack on Arthur Weasley while guarding something in Department of Mysteries (DOM) happened and Harry described the attack as it happened so she put more time in learning about DOM and also occulumency before she could teach more to him Dumbledore being eccentric as always asked Harry to learn from Severus Snape the man hated Harry and she knew to teach occulumency you need trust between each other which was nil in case of Harry and Snape. She knew Dumbledore was again up to some plot so she didn't comment on it. The year passed and the year's death defying stunt for Harry happened during the final history exam. His occulumency barriers were destroyed the previous evening by one of Snape's 'lesson' but neither Hermione or Harry noticed it so when Harry being emotional and said that Sirius was captured she thought nothing of it went with his plan of rescue and tragedy struck again Sirius was sent through the veil of death by a stunner from Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione was struck by a curse from Antonio Dolohov and woke up after a week had she been awake she would have got to see Harry's rage when he sent curse after curse that overwhelmed Dolohov or the rage he went through on Bellatrix and after that Voldemort who was at atrium of the ministry. He nearly killed Bellatrix and Voldemort in the atrium before they both escaped when the aurors and ministry workers arrived. So once again Harry became a saviour instead of deranged lunatic and attention seeking young glory hound. Dumbledore being an eccentric fool told Harry of the prophecy the same night as the death of his Godfather and sent him on his sulking mode without Hermione to counteract his mood he was gloomy all week. When Hermione woke up she saw not the Harry Potter who was full of life and doing something crazy by the ways of experiments but a husk of a person who was on the verge of mental break down. She did her best to reassure him but soon it was summer holidays. After only a week Remus along with the members of the order came to pick her up.

Hermione did her best to keep busy in Burrow but her mind was with Harry and how he was feeling, she sent him a letter a week but all she got was a short missive of 'I am Fine' so she stopped asking how he was and concentrated on sending him what she was doing and what happened during the day but during her time in burrow she felt herself being confined and being attracted to her another friend which was new she sketched up to hormones and left it. The more time she spent at burrow she was more attracted to Ron. Harry arrived after three weeks with the Dursley's so that the Wards can be charged due to it being the blood wards. When Harry arrived he kept to himself most of the time and she was spending most of the time arguing with Ron or Ginny. But she would notice at certain times he would look at her in with a sad look in his eyes after about two two weeks he started to look at Ginny how he used to look at her sometimes it hurt Hermione when she saw him looking. Harry started spending most of his time with Ginny in the orchard and she spent most of the time in her room reading and sometime in living room arguing with Ron. On the last week of the summer they received their OWL (ordinary wizarding level) results she was happy that she received 12 outstanding in her happy mood she didn't even ask Harry about his results only Ron what she did not know was that single action hurt Harry more than anything.

The new school year started and train ride was uneventful except the invitation Harry got from Professor Horace Slughorn. Snape it seems got the DADA post he always wanted Harry was hoping for the guy to be gone at the end of the year due to the curse on the post. At the end of the feast Harry received a note for meeting with Dumbledore Hermione hoped for the extra training due to prophecy but she knew it would be something else so left it at that. Harry came back from the meeting with some assignment from Dumbledore to get close to Professor Slughorn. Harry was made Quidditch Captain so he was spending his time in training the new team with Ron and Ginny on team (Ron only got in due to the confundus charm she cast on Cormac McLaggan). Everything was good until she and Harry started bickering over the potions book as well as other thing she didn't know why but she was always irritated with Harry and jealous at Lavender since she started dating Ron. The year went with Harry unsuccessfully trying to get the information from Professor Slughorn but during the easter holidays he managed to get the info from him using Felix felicis also known as liquid luck. During the year many of the muggleborn families were attacked and many were killed or so she and everyone else thought.

At the end of the year Harry and Dumbledore were out of Hogwarts for search of something to help Harry. Harry being the paranoid one thought if there was an attack it would happen that day so asked the members of DA to be cautious and he was right. A team of death eaters attacked Hogwarts at night being let in by Draco Malfoy and their goal was to kill Dumbledore while causing as much damage as possible. For such a time Harry gave orders for us to drink a clear white liquid he had prepared she knew it was Felix felicis but didn't how he got it and fight our way through the death eater ranks and to use bone beaker curses and another curse of his invention which encases the victim in a block of crystals while keeping them alive and since it's a slow acting asked us to be on the move. So the members of DA from all the houses made the counter attack and before much damage could be done were all incapacitated or some dead while none of the members of DA were hurt so badly. This was on one side of the battle while the members of order of phoenix were fighting another group not so successfully on the other end of the castle. That group lead by Bellatrix and Snape joined the assault team and were causing much damage and made their way to the astronomy tower were Snape killed Dumbledore and almost made an escape but when on the grounds of the castle to make their way to the end of the wards Snape and Draco were attacked by an enraged Harry Potter. Harry almost killed Draco and killed Snape after getting information from him which he never did tell anyone. Two days after the battle was Dumbledore's funeral which was oddly enough arranged before but was done as soon as possible many paid their respect and Harry had a sad but a determined look on him. He broke up with Ginny who he got together during the last game of the year a month before the battle. After the funeral he talked with the minister of magic Rufus Scrimgeor whatever it was the minister was not happy. So after the funeral Harry told us about the horcrux and how he is going in search of them during the school year. When Ron and Hermione volunteered harry refused their help telling them he doesn't have a lot of information on them and it is best if he did it alone but Hermione was stubborn she wanted to help and Ron though half-heartedly agreed with her decision. When they arrived a kings cross station Hermione and Ron went to their home while harry left for three weeks until his birthday to Dursley's. After a week at her home Hermione erased her existence from her parents memories and placed an ancient blood tracking and monitoring charm on her parents and sent them away from war to Australia and with the help of order members she returned to burrow.

A week before harry arrived at burrow she had to put up with Ginny and Molly's bad treatment of Fleur Delecour who was to marry Bill Weasley who was the eldest son of Arthur and Molly. The reason they did not like Fleur was because she was a Veela and the marriage was a day after Harry's arrival. Before we can plan to get Harry away from the Dursley's Harry arrived on his own a day before his birthday at night. After being scolded and hugged by all on the Weasley family he went to his room without a word to Hermione or Ron. The next day she was kept away from him and Ron by molly who was trying to make them stay instead of following Harry's plan which Ron had told Molly ("atleast he didn't say about what we will be searching" she thought bitterly). The next morning they were visited by Rufus Scrimgeor who came to settle the will of Albus Dumbledore. He left Ron with a deluminator Hermione with Beetle the bard book and harry with a snitch he caught in his very first game and the sword of Godric Griffindor which the ministry confiscated as it belonged to Hogwarts. Harry was strangely quiet the whole time and when Scrimgeor left he went to his room and placed the snitch in his moleskin purse that he always keeps with himself. It was during the wedding ceremony everything went out of control the ministry fell to the hands of Voldemort and his psychopaths and they had to flee.

Hermione Ron and Harry apparated to one of Harry's safe house then Harry left the house saying he has something to do. It hurt Hermione that he keeps secret from her but she knew he would tell if it is important to her. They received a patronus message from Arthur that the family was safe and the wedding couple has left to a safe house under fidelius. Harry came back with a trunk and choose a room and went to sleep Hermione and Ron thought it was just the war getting to him. Next few weeks flew by and the news of attacks on muggleborn and half-bloods started and Harry had the same routine he would wake up cook the food for them and ask them to research on various artifacts and certain places it can be hidden with him and on evening exactly at 6 he will leave somewhere and return after midnight or early morning.

After a week the pure-bloods too started to vanish nobody had any clue to what was happening many like the Lestrange cousins, Dolohov's family, Yaxley's family members who were doubted to be death eaters rouge werewolves and vampires too started going missing. It was only after the fourth week of staying in safe house that she put it together they went missing at the exact time harry was missing from the safe house. She confronted him after a week and he told her that he was fighting guerilla warfare against the death eaters setting up double ambushes since Voldemort has made his name a taboo. He has yet to pick up members from inner circle but has captured some of the snatchers who are kidnapping the muggleborn and half-bloods. She demanded to be taken the next day but he refused saying she wasn't trained enough for it so she demanded to be trained hence started the intense training Ron was dragged to the training by Hermione but he did not last a week and quit training but Hermione and harry trained hard it was during one of the raid they came across Mundungus Fletcher trying to sell Salazar Slytherine's locket Harry dealt with him placed him in the crystal cell charm Harry developed and placed him along with the other death eaters they had captured in one of Harry's safe house which was monitored by Kreatcher the Black family house elf and Dobby the elf harry freed during his second year from Malfoy's family.

When they returned from the raid harry took a strange device with the globe on top of it. It had a circular disk at the bottom. Harry took the locket and placed it at the center of the disk and suddenly the globe started rotating and it had two blue dots, five red dots and a yellow dot on it harry took a parchment from the moleskin pouch and placed it gingerly on top of the globe it glowed green for a while and returned to normal harry took the parchment and his eyes went wide then he showed me the parchment. It contained the map of England along with two blue dots and five red dots he asked me where the places are so we started to search for the actual places the horcrux has been hidden. First red dot was at the village of Godric's Hollow where harry's parents lived during the first blood war under fidelius. Second red was at Diagon alley and co-ordinates were pointing it to be underground so they came to the conclusion one was at Gringotts bank. Third was in Scotland and Hogwarts to be exact along with one blue dot which harry assumed was the destroyed horcrux. Fourth red dot was at middle of nowhere so they assumed it was some manner and it was constantly moving from one place to another so they assumed it was Voldemort. Fifth red dot was their location and they also had a blue and the yellow dot which harry did not know what it represented.

After that they decided to destroy the one they had available after research for about two weeks from the books from Dumbledore's personal library they came to conclusion that they need basilisk venom or fiendfyre to destroy the locket. Harry had 4 vials of basilisk venom he harvested from chamber of secrets they used it to destroy the locket by immersing it into the vial containing basilisk venom. They watched as the dot on the parchment turned blue confirming that it was destroyed. After a week while Hermione and Harry were making plans for the next horcrux at Godric's hollow Ron started shouting telling them that they were not making progress or they are wasting their time sitting around while his family and others who have family were being hunted down which made Harry mad he asked Ron to leave before harry does something regrettable. Ron turned to Hermione to ask her to leave with him but she refused stating that she promised harry she will be there till the end to finish the war. Ron left them and they packed everything and moved to another safe house of Harry's which was a bit rundown cabin in Dean's forest but they made do with it with the help of Winky another houself under Harry's employ.

It was in December Harry and Hermione made their trip to Godric's hollow where harry visited his parents grave for the first time. Harry spoke to his parents grave while Hermione stood guard when he was done they made their way to the house Harry's parents lived and searched for anything resembling founders artifact but they did not find anything. While in the harry checked the map and found that the horcrux was on the move so they made their way to intercept it but all they found was an old women watching them. She did not speak with them but nodded her head for them to follow so they did once inside the house Hermione discovered it was Bathilda Bagshot author of history of magic book they use for school. The elation that she was meeting an author of one of the famous book was short lived as she heard harry screaming for her to escape Hermione ran upstairs to see a huge snake make its way out of Bathilda's mouth Hermione tried to kill the snake using different cutting and bombarda curse on the snake the snake just shrugged the curse so on verge of panic she used the fiendfyre curse and grabbed Harry's bruised body and apparated out in time. Voldemort and some of his death eaters arrived just in time to see the destruction of the house and one of Voldemort's Horcrux.

It took 2 weeks for harry to recover from the snake bite and the splinched muscle. As soon as he was able to move they started making plans for breaking into Gringotts they were getting nowhere because they didn't have any knowledge of the security system employed in Gringotts. Their luck improved during the 2nd week of January, they came across Griphook who was hiding from the snatchers as well as Ted Tonks and Dean Thomas when they were gathering wood for fire. They asked them to come with them while skeptical the group accepted and stayed with them while harry made arrangements for Dean and Ted to move to another safe house harry had which is a refugee camp for muggleborn families and half-bloods. That was when harry told her about the what happened to the missing muggleborn families that were attacked during the course of the war he wasn't able to save them all but he did save quite a lot of muggleborn families and half-bloods. Harry during his fifth year made a deal with Gringotts for emergency portkey for muggleborn families and gifted them anonymously for safe houses around England. Some who did not take it seriously lost their lives but he did save quite a lot them. Hermione did not know what to tell here is a guy who saved not only the muggleborn students but their families as well and taking care of them while even the government and the order did nothing.

Harry convinced Griphook to help with their break-in at Gringotts but as a price Griphook asked for the return of sword of Griffindor to the Hook clan of goblin nation Harry agreed even though he did not have the sword at hand. After a long discussion of where the horcrux might be available they came to the conclusion that it might be available at Lestrange vault and they made preparation for two months to break into Gringotts. During the preparation time they kept up with the raids on the known death eater meeting spot on one such raid they ran into Bellatrix and Hermione was wounded but they were able to escape with the help of Dobby and Kreacher. They were also able to obtain one of the key ingredients for breaking into Lestrange vault hair from Bellatrix Lestrange herself for polyjuice potion.

On first of May 1998 they decided to enact the plan for the heist. The plan was for Hermione to polyjuice as Bellatrix Lestrange and harry and Griphook will be hiding in Harry's invisibility cloak while they make their way into the vault of Bellatrix using the cart and use the the imperius curse on the goblin controlling the cart and make their way to the Lestrange vault and destroy the horcrux and return the same way out when out of the bank apparate out. As all plans it did not survive first contact they made their way till the carts and when on their journey the security was notified due to thief's downfall which was a water fall which cancels all the enchantments luckily only polyjuice and the imperius failed harry reapplied the imperius and took them to the Lestrange vaults on the way they passed a very pale and ugly looking Ukrainian ironbelly Dragon. When they entered the vault they found the Hufflepuff's cup without touching any other artifacts or gold since Griphook warned about the Flagrante and Gemmino curse on the contents of all the vault after collecting the cup the team came upon an enraged team of death eaters and goblin guards Griphook took the sword of Griffindor which was in Lestrange vault and made his way into the crowd of goblin guard and disappeared leaving Hermione and Harry to deal with the guards and death eater. Harry had a very crazy idea of escaping on back of dragon since there was no other way to exit she too jumped on the back of dragon and made their escape. Since now Voldemort will know that they were searching for horcrux he will make a move to keep them safe Harry and Hermione without a plan decided to make their way to Hogwarts for the last horcrux.

Harry and Hermione apparate to the Hogsmead village but as usual plan goes awry as the alarm for intruders in the village sounds but was saved by Aberforth Dumbledore. They made their way into the Hogwarts using the secret entrance in Hogshead pub and Room of requirement. Their arrival did not go as unnoticed as they thought as Headmaster at that time Lucius Malfoy requested the attendance of all students in the great hall. Harry and Hermione hid in the crowd and made way to great hall. When Malfoy asked for the students to give up Harry, Harry asked Hermione to capture the Carrow twins while Harry faced off Lucius when the whole of school except certain slytherins came for Harry's defence Lucius made a run for it but was captured by Harry's crystal spell charm. The students and professors made plans for the final defense of the castle while Hermione and Harry went in search of the final horcrux with the help of Luna Lovegood and Grey lady (Ravenclaw house ghost) they were able to find Ravenclaw diadem and destroy both the diadem and cup with fiendfyre unleashed by Vincent Crabbe who tried to stop them from leaving the room of requirement which unfortunately killed both him and his friend Gregory Goyle. Then the Battle of Hogwarts started even though Harry and Hermione captured a lot of death eaters during their raids there were still quite a number of people on the opposite side then parents of students and members of order of phoenix and a lot of students from fifth year and above stayed to fight. During the battle a lot of people died including Collin Creevey, Sally Anne Perks, Remus Lupin, Dedalus Diggle, Elphis Doge, Sturgis Podmore, Terry Boot, Cho Chang, Lee Jordan, Alicia spinet and many others. After a while the battle was stopped by Voldemort and asked them to surrender harry potter and they can live. During this time Minerva McGonagall asked harry to go to headmaster's office since Albus Dumbledore's portrait wanted to speak with him. Harry left her in the great hall and went to headmaster's office while he was there Ron who came along with the order members apologised for abandoning them she forgave him as it would be literally a battle to death. While she was distracted Ron pulled her close and kissed her she was so shocked she didn't push him away for a while after getting herself under control she pushed him away.

What she did not know was that Harry talked with Dumbledore and he had told Harry that he was the last horcrux and to kill Voldemort he had to die. Harry wanted to talk it over with Hermione before going for his death but seeing Ron kissing Hermione he didn't want to talk and went to meet his death. After 2 hours people were getting ready for the last stand when Voldemort along with his death eaters made their way to the front lawn of castle but Hermione had her eyes only on the small figure lying on the hands of Rubeus Hagrid who had a chain around his neck which was held by Rodolphus Lestrange. Hermione almost lost her mind and began to run for Harry but held back by Kingsley Shacklebolt. Voldemort being a megalomaniac started his victory speech but return speech by Neville Longbottom made everyone to fight for the future during this Harry got up from playing possum and started a flurry of attack on Voldemort before he could attack Neville. Hermione saw Harry move and collected herself together and started to fight through the ranks of death eaters. Almost quarter of the death eaters ran from the battle field on seeing harry again. The ones who remained did not receive any mercy they were all dead Hermione herself fought and killed Bellatrix, Rudolphus Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback. Battle was over in short time leaving only the duel of Voldemort and Harry Potter. After a gruesome duel for about an hour it finally came to end leaving Harry standing victorious over Voldemort. The war was finally won.

Harry and Hermione stayed with the Weasley family for the memorial service for the people who had fallen in the battle. Two weeks flew by in the reconstruction of Hogwarts and the Ministry message was sent over to all the muggleborn and half-bloods in safe house so that they can get back to their life. Harry and Hermione surrendered the prisoners they held in one of the safe house to the ministry under the control of Kingsley Shacklebolt with the promise of fair trial. The wizengamot was returned to power with some new members from muggleborn and half-blood families. No one escaped justice even the death eaters who surrendered after the battle was taken to questioning under veritaserum ("They surrendered thinking of the incompetent ministry in place and got swift justice from the Kingsley's ministry" she thought humorously).

Ron took to hanging around both Hermione and Harry enjoying the stardom it generated Hermione can see harry getting irritated every time Ron told something stupid in the press. So to take time off from everything she asked Harry to come with her to Australia as Ron was near she asked as a courtesy, Harry accepted while Ron wanted to enjoy the spotlight so said no. So here they are sitting in the nice warm weather enjoying the peace.


	3. End of Blood wars Part 2

**Chapter 2**

 **End of Blood Wars Part 2**

 **Royal Botanical Garden, June 1998:**

"Hermione" harry called and brought her from her musing.

"What is it Harry⁇" she asked.

"I asked are we going to see your parents tomorrow⁇" Harry asked.

"I guess. If it's alright with you⁇" Hermione said

"It's okay with me. And I'm sorry that I made you wait a week I just wanted to clear my head from war and other things before meeting your parents and it also gave you sometime to come to terms with the war" harry answered.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while before Hermione asked "What are we doing here Harry⁇ not in Australia here in this Garden ⁇"

Harry took a while to think before answering "I just wanted to tell you some things I did during the war and some things I was suspicious about that's on my mind that affects us and the future"

Hermione blinked twice before stuttering "us⁇ future⁇". Her heart was hammering in her heart 'Is this going where I think its going' she thought in joy.

Harry blushed bright red at how he used words to tell her a serious matter but took a deep breath and gathered all the Griffindor courage he can and replied "Yes! Us Hermione I know I have been a prat some times and never agreed with you and fought some time and I'm not that experienced in the dating or girls department I know I annoy you sometimes but if you can find it in your heart to forgive me for all the stuff I did wrong…." He trailed off as Hermine nearly apparated out of her place in the grass to his lap and kissed him soundly.

After about five minutes of silent communication they came back for breath Hermione replied with a question of hers "Does that answer your question⁇"

Harry now that he was confident replied cheekily "You might need to remind me from time to time" with a smirk on his face and so much love on his emerald eyes.

Hermione did just that she reminded him of her decision for the next few minutes. After a while Hermione asked questions she was dying to ask him since his first year "Harry will be truthful with me and answer every question I ask ⁇".

Harry looked her in the eye and told her "I may have to keep certain secrets but will tell you everything with no lies".

Hermione smiled and replied "That's all I ask for".

So began the game of questions and answer. Hermione started with the questions from first year "Why didn't you trust Dumbledore⁇ I know you did what he asked for but you hid your academic side from him and others as well as certain things like with the Flamel's philosopher stone⁇"

Harry looked at her and smiled "I see you are starting at the base of the problem." He teased and a cold look entered his face "Dumbledore orchestrated everything that happened in my life from the moment I was born. He sent me to live with my aunt knowing full well that she hated my mother as well as magic so that when I return to magical world I will be looking for it as a saviour and him as a grandfather figure." He took a deep breath and continued "when I was 10 my uncle wanted me to clean the attic of our house when I was cleaning I came across the letters sent by Dumbledore to my aunt he actually encouraged corporeal punishment from my uncle and aunt and kept the social services away from our home. I read every letter sent by him for 10 years I was a child Mione, he ruined my childhood. Now tell me should I have trusted him ⁇".

Hermione was crying tears and cursing the old man for the life harry lived she hugged him gently and kissed him once more to reassure him that he did not have a reason to trust the old goat.

Harry continued "Then I planned in my own 10 year old brain. Did you know that I have eidetic memory can remember every single detail from the age of four. I planned to give Dumbledore what he wanted on the outside so that I can find the motivation for why he wanted me to see wizarding world as a whole as my saviour. I finally got my answer 2 weeks back" he finished.

Hermione wanted to know the motivation but wanted to go from year to year so she kept that question out for now "What really happened after you asked me to go get the Professors ⁇"

Harry smiled at that question he knew she was curious about the motivation but wanted to know everything so she was going by the year. He was also happy that she has not got up from his lap and was close to her. He replied with mirth evident in his eyes "First we weren't the first group of curious people to enter third floor and it wasn't my first time to complete the traps with you guys. Second the philosopher's stone wasn't in the third floor that day or any other day after the Easter holidays."

Hermione was stunned she wasn't able formulate words so she sputtered "wh…. what⁇"

Harry laughed at her expression and continued "I knew the original stone was in danger after the night stroll through the forbidden forest so went to look at the traps that was set up for security which was easy to bypass. I read how Orpheus played his iyre during Greek mythology class during my primary school. So did the same I used solarius charm for devil's snare, Caught the key levitated myself across the chess board, drank the ever filling freezing draught and removed the stone and replaced it with a fake made from a transfigured pebble during our Easter holidays. So the stone was never in danger. I sent it along with Hedwig to Flamels telling him about how easy the traps were. It seems Philosopher's stone doesn't make one immortal but just extends their life by reducing their age in proportion to the dosage and Parnell Flamel died during an accident so Nicholas wanted to die peacefully after fixing his affairs in order. So he placed it Gringotts with express permission that it will be used only for academic purpose and not for creating gold or Elixir. Dumbledore gave the oath to Gringotts goblins it will not be used for creating gold or Elixir of life and removed it and used it as a bait to lure an insane dark lord in to a school full of children. When I told him about it he sent me back the stone and told me that I can do whatever I want with it. When Ron was planning on going to save the stone I just can't tell people that the original stone is in smelly socks in my trunk can I⁇ So I went with you guys to keep you safe the stupidity of Ronald Weasley. I still don't understand why you went along with the plan."

Hermione dint know whether to kiss him for saving the stone as well as her or punch him in the face for endangering her life but his final question was heavy on her mind. When she was eleven she trusted the authority figures so much so why did she doubt the safety of the stone. It was almost as if she was compelled to help . . . she trailed off and suddenly her eyes lit up in fury.

Harry saw this and smiled "Finally you are catching up. Albus Dumbledore had a bad habit of planning other people's life."

Hermione did not know what to say Dumbledore was a great wizard and she looked up to him it was almost like his grandfather image was a mask he wears. She took some time to collect herself and then asked "What happened in the final chamber⁇"

"When I entered the chamber Quirell was already there so I sent a reducto at the mirror which broke and the fake was trapped in the mirror was destroyed along with it which sent Voldemort and Quirell on rampage. He tried to chock me to death and his hands got burned, so I decided to touch his face and see what will happen and he burned to death. I was just experimenting what will happen and it happened but I did not feel sorry for the guy that worried me more than his death. Then a black mist rose from his burning body and went right through me and I fainted. You know what happened when I woke up. I was in hospital wing with a beautiful girl waiting half asleep holding my hands then Dumbledore appeared and sent you away and answered me with half-truths and left." Harry answered.

Hermione remembered that day she was about give him a kiss on the cheek when Dumbledore came in she squeaked and ran. She blushed at being embarrassed that day to hide it she changed the subject and asked "what happened when I was petrified⁇"

Harry could see Hermione was embarrassed about what happened that day because of the pink tinge in her cheeks he wanted tease her for it but decided to complete his side of the story "When you were petrified I was of the mind to go find the chamber of secrets and kill the beast for doing that to you. I know the entrance was somewhere in the second floor since all the attacks occurred on the second floor and only once near library wing which is also on the second floor. I went through everything I read about creatures in my head but nothing fit because the basilisk will kill with its stare and all others need to inject poison like cockatrix or acromantula. Ron being an idiot dragged me to follow the spiders like Hagrid said we followed the damn spiders into the acromantula nest and I was able to confirm the creature was basilisk after speaking with Aragog and he set his children upon us so we ran but was saved by Mr. Weasley's car. Then I found the paper in your hands so I asked the Weasley twins to smuggle a rooster into the castle. A week after they had smuggled it in Ginny was taken into the chamber Ron being an idiot thought Professor Gilderoy Lockhart can help but before we could fetch him I went into my room and took the rooster silenced it and put it into the moleskin pouch Hagrid got me for my birthday. Then we talked with moaning Myrtle and got into the chamber and Lockhart used our distraction of seeing the snake skin and stole Ron's wand and the memory charm rebounded causing a cave in so I went alone and found Ginny lying on the floor then Tom Riddle aka Voldemort showed up with his victory speech and called forth the basilisk. I wanted to take out the rooster but had to close my eyes since the basilisk was near and Fawkes showed up and blinded the basilisk I took out the rooster and made it crow I don't know if the books where wrong or the basilisk being old was able to resist the crowing of rooster but it wasn't deadly to the snake. The snake started to trash around the chamber that was when I saw the sorting hat and something shining inside the hat so I took it and pulled out the sword and stabbed the snake as the snake was trashing one of its fangs wounded got stuck in my forearm I saw the diary with Tom Riddle written on it so I stabbed it with the fang that was stuck on my forearm and Fawkes cried on my wound and we were out of there as soon as possible."

Hermione blinked again and again trying to keep the tears from leaking she was just petrified but he was bitten by the snake and lived only because of Fawkes. To think that she would have lost him hit hard and she hung on to him like he would disappear. Harry tried to reassure her that he was okay by speaking softly in her ear. After few minutes she kissed him this time it wasn't gentle soft kisses that she gave before it was hungry and need for the closeness she asked for the entrance of her tongue to his mouth which he was happy to oblige and kiss grew heated only stopped when the need for oxygen became necessary. When both of them had calmed down Hermione asked innocently "You know when petrified Ron came to meet me every day and even gave me kisses why dint you come."

Harry's face turned pale at that. Seeing the mirth dancing on her eyes he knew she knew it was him she was just teasing him so he kissed her how he kissed her every day and the final good luck soft kiss on her lips and asked "Do you remember now who it was with you or do you need a reminder⁇".

She smile and replied "I remember but you might need to remind me on that from time to time."After a while she asked "Third year".

Harry understood she wanted to know everything so he told her about what happened with his aunt and meeting Sirius in his dog form while running away and meeting the Weasley's in Leakey cauldron and since she was with him while he saved Sirius at the end of the year there wasn't much to tell except how sorry he was for being pig headed and fought with her over Firebolt.

Then he told her about the forth year and how her belief in him was enough for him to carry on the training and going on to win the tournament and told her what happened at the graveyard with every minute detail and every name from the gathered death eaters and about meeting the shade of his parents and Cedric and his wishes. It was again time for Hermione to be reassured that he was okay and he did just that.

Hermione was curious about a certain ball and why he dint ask her so asked him "Why didn't you take me to the ball as your date ⁇"

Harry smiled and replied "I was about to ask you a day after the ball was announced it took me a while to gather the courage and came to the library and there was Victor Krum asking you to the ball so I exited the same way I came in and went to owlery where Cho gave me the same rejection so waited till the last minute to get a date to the ball."

To Harry's embarrassment she laughed after calming down "So that was the reason you ran away from library that day I was wondering what happened and theories on that day were huge but Luna guessed correctly she was the one who guessed it was because you came to ask me to ball and someone else got ahead insert some imaginary creatures and that was the reason she gave. You lovable dummy I told him I'm waiting for you to ask and if you didn't I will go with him."

Harry hid his disappointment well but it was evident that he really wanted to take her to the ball and ruined it because he didn't have enough courage to ask he made a promise to himself to take her and only her to every all he has to attend.

Hermione asked "Tell me about fifth year you started being secretive after the travel to Gringotts."

So Harry started the tale of being attacked by dementors and saving his cousin and banishing the soul sucking demons and making his way to order headquarters and shouting at her and overall details of the trip to Gringotts and the farce of the trial. He told her about cutting a deal with the goblins for arranging a booklet on blood wars and emergency portkey for all muggleborn and half-bloods after watching some students receive black envelop informing them of death of their relatives. He told her about when he didn't raise to the bait he was assigned unfair detentions and school club bans and Quidditch bans so called occulumency lessons and the year-end rescue attempt becoming ambush and the rage he went on to capture Dolohov after he cursed Hermione, the death of Sirius and his attack on Bellatrix and Voldemort how they escaped after being seen by ministry employees and aurors. Then Dumbledore telling him about the prophecy and his uncontrollable rage at everything and nearly destroying the headmaster's office. He told her about how he missed her and her reassurance of everything will be okay.

That was when the betrayal of their friends were uncovered when Hermione asked "Why didn't you ask me out during sixth year⁇"

Harry face turned to one of rage "Think Hermione what happened when we stayed at burrow and what happened all year long⁇"

Then it hit her like freezing cold water the sudden attraction to Ron Weasley and the constant irritation on Harry for no other reason and jealousy toward Lavender for dating Ron and Harry being close to Ginny and sudden jealousy towards dean who was dating Ginny at the time. It suddenly hit her that they were under influence some potion her face turned red in anger and she looked like she was about to march into burrow and burn it to ground and suddenly she started crying and asked harry "How much did I hurt you⁇"

Harry looked at her and said in as much neutral voice as he could "It did hurt a bit but I managed" when she gave him a pointed look he confessed "It hurt a lot when you did not even ask me how I did in my OWL exams and every time you would sneak a look at him it hurt a bit more so left to spend some time with Ginny she is a good girl. I don't think she even knows about potions. Even I didn't doubt potions until someone else noticed".

Hermione cannot fathom how much it must have hurt him to watch as she slipped away from him little by little. She wanted to know who noticed but she also knew harry would tell her. She held on to him tighter burying her head in his chest whispering how sorry she was. Harry just held her tighter and let her be comforted that he was here and nobody is gonna try and break them up now. "Tell me about our sixth year. I know you went with Dumbledore but what happened in the tower and what did Professor Snape tell you⁇" she asked after nearly holding on to him for half an hour.

This was the hard part for Harry as he was afraid what she would think of him about what he had done to get his freedom from the people who orchestrated everything in his life. Seeing the hesitation in his eyes she hugged him to reassure she won't go anywhere so Harry began "At the end of the fifth year from the prophecy I found Voldemort's motivation for trying to kill me but I wasn't able to find a reason why Dumbledore would not train me if I have to face Voldemort in a battle. So I played the good little weapon part. The so called 'training lessons' were nothing but a brief history of Voldemort what he did during school and what he did after school. It did have very important information regarding how he was alive even after being blown to bits when I was a year old. The reason was Horcrux or soul anchors. Dumbledore knew he made those during our second year. The dairy Ginny wrote on was a Horcrux but the problem was we didn't know how many he made only person with that knowledge was Horace Slughorn. That idiot traded the knowledge for crystallized pineapple" he took a deep breath to calm down and continued "so I was to coax the knowledge from Slughorn and that did not go well. For a while I gave up then I remembered the Felix Felicis potion I won using the half-blood prince's book. I was also keeping an eye on Draco Malfoy who was quiet which was surprising I knew he took the dark mark during summer as I saw his mark during the fitting in diagon alley. I thwarted the plan to get the necklace he was going to gift Dumbledore by intercepting it from Katie as I used leglimency on him during one of our interactions in the corridor. I even informed Dumbledore of his plans that fool was still trying to get Draco converted to light side. Second attempt was stopped by Slughorn himself when he was gifted with a high quality alcohol. I might have increased his paranoia to get the result from then on he tested every drink he drank. I convinced Slughorn in one of our meeting to teach me how to brew Felix Felicis that was how I had a good load of it for DA at the end of the year. During one weekend I slipped out of the castle and went to Gringotts to enquire what they know about Horcrux. It seems Horcruxes were quite famous in the era of Pharaoh's and they had a device which was a modified Homunum Revelio enchantment to find a horcruxes of the same person. I made a deal for one such device. The little buggers took almost half of my trust vault for it."

Before she can reprimand for language Harry continued "After getting the info from Slughorn the old man told me he knew where one of the horcrux was and he wanted me to come to collect it. So at the end of the year we left I knew the old man had the order members guard the castle so I informed the DA members to be cautious and keep the younger years safe while some of you guys took care of the attackers. We apparated to a cave in the coastal area Dumbledore took care of the primary defences. There was a bowl with nightmare draught in the middle with the Slytherine's locket. Dumbledore drank the draught and when complete his mental defenses were down and he was weak so I tried leglimency on him and saw snippets of my life and parent's life. He gave half the prophecy to Snape to tell that to Voldemort. He knew Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper and not Sirius Black. He orchestrated everything I wanted to kill him there but I wasn't able to do it. I erased his memory of the attack and removed his wand from him since it was the fabled Elder wand I read about in a book written on wand lore by Gregorovich. So I apparated us back to Hogsmead village that was when we saw the dark mark in the sky above school grounds we made our way to astronomy tower. We were only there for a while when we heard fighting coming up the stairs before I can blink Dumbledore petrified me and threw the invisibility clock on me. Snape killed Dumbledore since Draco could not do it then when I was able to move I chased after Snape to the edge of the ward lines we fought and he must have underestimated me or I must have been lucky when I got in two curses ironically from Half-blood princes book which I learned was Snape's. I questioned him why he revealed the prophecy and why he came after Sirius when he knew Peter was the traitor it was when I learned Snape fought for both teams he did not have a care in the world for who lives and dies he was main reason for death of almost every single order members during first war. So in the rage I overpowered my Crystal cell which killed him by suffocating which I did not know until the next day."

Hermione sat there shocked by the revelations that one she trusted had not only betrayed Harry more over been the reason why his parents were ded and all the sufferings he had were carefully planned on purpose. She had one question that was nagging her "Was he the one who potioned us ⁇"

Harry looked into her eyes and told her "I don't know but maybe he did or maybe Molly did but it was done and I don't want to be anywhere near England for a long time that is the reason I wanted to come with you. I needed to clear my mind and think on what I want to do next. I did what was asked of me now I want to learn more about magic and culture that is all around the world and how long depends on you and your plans" when she looked as if she needed clarification he continued.

Hermione was on cloud nine hearing that his plans depend on her. She kissed him and replied "I have no plans for future but whatever my plan is you will be in it too." They sat there in silence for a while and Hermione asked him to tell her about what happened in the forest.

Harry knew this part would eventually come but wasn't thrilled to tell her about it so he took the long route to the story and retold all their work ,how he felt relieved when Ron left , about the heist and battle. He pause and took a deep breath and told her about his meeting with Dumbledore's portrait "When I entered the office Dumbledore and many other portraits were there but the office was in complete disarray debris from stone wall and the furniture were everywhere I asked him what he wanted and he started on a very long speech of how proud he was and how proud my parents would be. He went on for almost twenty minutes before he told me that not all horcruxes were destroyed there was still one there"

Hermione shrieked "What⁇".

Harry continued pointing a finger at his scar which was almost not visible now "Remember the yellow dot I found what it represented it was inactive or a soul piece attached to another soul".

Hermione whispered quietly "No! It can't be."

Harry held her close and continued " I had to die or Voldemort won't be dead so when there was a pause in the battle I searched for you under the invisibility clock and saw you kissing Ron." Before she can explain harry held up his hand to silence her "I know what happened but at the time all I could think of was I lost you and left to meet Voldemort in the forest I had Dumbledore's wand in my pocket since I switched it during his funeral service had my invisibility clock with me and also the snitch Dumbledore left with me which contained a black stone which was the fabled resurrection stone. Dumbledore left you the book in hope that you will put it together but I was already searching for them because of Luna who told me about it during one of the DA meeting during our fifth year and she also told me that I was the last of the Peverell bloodline so naturally I was curious and wanted to test it. I had hoped that whatever the title Master of Death will allow me to survive the encounter. Voldemort short the killing curse at me and I got hit square in the chest." Hermione was now moving her hand over his chest so that she can feel if he was alright.

Harry continued "Then I woke up in a strange place which resembled King's Cross station. I looked around and found a small baby like creature whimpering in a basket. Then it was where I met 'Death' or more like avatar of death he/she /it told me that I can go back and finish what I started or can die and rest in peace and be reborn somewhere else I asked it what will happen if I decide to move on and what will happen if I decide to go back. He described in gruesome detail what will happen if I decide to move on. it wasn't pretty so without even asking him for it I decided to come back he asked me to unite the hallows and when I wish to pass on destroy it as a favor and before I left the place he told me that you love me and not to lose you. I don't know if this happened in my mind or it did really happen but I decided to come back and finish what the war. I was planning on leaving the world of living as soon as the war was over but his last words gave me a reason to live. So the rest you already know".

Hermione was sobbing when he finished the story and chocked out "Ron asked me for forgiveness while we were tending to one of the defenders and I said I forgave him. Without giving me time to react he kissed me I was shocked and dint move for a while and then pushed him back and slapped him. If you ever do something as foolish as walking to your death I will bring you back and kill you again. I can't lose you. You were the one constant that has always been with me I don't know if I can survive that." She paused and asked "Did you unite the hallows⁇"

Harry smirked and replied "I want to research on it before I unite it there is always a catch to deals that are made with death. So I will unite it like I promised but I did not tell death when."

"That was a move for which Salazar Slytherin would be proud" Hermione commented cheekily.

Harry just raised an eyebrow and replied "At least one of my ancestors would be proud"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak and closed, opened again and closed and chocked out "How ⁇".

"It seems that the last heir of Griffindor line, Emanuel Griffindor and the last living person to go by the last name of Slytherin, Arianna Slytherin fell in love with each other and did not want to give one house importance over the other so they changed the family name to Potter which was the profession of the Emanuel. I read about it my family Grimoire in the Family vault. Our family always married for Love even when betrothal was in use." Harry replied.

Hermione went still at chocked out "Our… Our Family⁇"

It was now Harry's turn to go still he did not mean to say it like that so he sputtered out "Ya… one day if You really want to marry me then it will be our family right⁇ I don't want to persumptious and think that I can keep you happy always but if I am able to hold on to you I will will be asking the question but you don't have to decide now but if you ever give me the chance I will try to …" his rambling was cut off by a gentle and soft lingering kiss by Hermione

"Next time when you ask the question the answer will be yes and I need a ring and flowers and music but answer will always be yes. So shut up and kiss me." Hermione ordered and harry was only happy to oblige.


	4. Building a New world Part 1

**Chapter 3**

 **Building a new world - Part 1**

They began their journey around the world. The next day they found Hermione's parents Dr. Richard and Helena Granger and reversed the memory charm. They were very angry at first and it took Hermione nearly two weeks to convince her father and mother that she did it for their safety. After another week Helena accepted Harry, but it took a while for Richard to warm up to him. Richard was just happy that it wasn't the red haired idiot she bought home as her boyfriend. After getting to know Harry, Richard knew he could not have chosen a better man for his daughter. Richard and Helena decided to stay in Melbourne since they got used living there. When asked about the future plans Harry told them what he had decided, Richard was skeptical at first about how he was going to support his daughter but one look at Harry's financial portfolio and the bank statement was enough for him to know that his daughter will be taken good care of. The next month was busy as both Harry and Hermione prepared for their world tour they decided to travel by sea, so after much deliberation Harry decided to buy a Yacht with the help of Gringotts. Once he paid reparations for the break in as the only item they took were the tainted cup and the dragon. With the money harry paid as reparations the little buggers can afford to build a small dragon enclave and still have enough to run it for a few years. Harry and Hermione left to Brisbane in July to buy a yacht as well as for Hermione to register in the Brisbane school of magic to complete her NEWT's examination.

The yacht Harry bought was a 45m classic motor yacht built in 1989 that was available readily in Australia for 3.5 mil pounds. It had 5 cabins and can carry a maximum of 12 passengers and a ship crew of 8. Harry hired squibs and muggleborn wizards who were working for various ship building industries in England and Australia through Gringotts to finish the refitting of the yacht. The yacht had a cruising speed of 13 knots and maximum speed of 18 knots. Harry wanted to make the ship into the first magical yacht so with the help of Goblins and the curse breakers they started to ward the electronics and the engine. After making changes for accommodating magical use, which took two months, Harry and team began expanding the ship to be able to accommodate at least 25 people with the help of expansion charm. They also remodelled two of the guest cabins into a library and work space for Hermione. The team also enhanced the fuel capacity of vessel as well as engine efficiency with the help of the team members who had different ideas but were not able to implement them due to the laws prohibiting enchanting muggle devices in England. Weather resistance charms were applied to ensure highest safety during storm and also impervious charm was applied to the outer hull to increase the durability of the ship. Harry wanted to find an alternative to the fuel which he took as a long term project. It took almost six months to finish with the fitting and on May of 1999 the newly christened Mia's Heart set sail from Gold coast, Brisbane to Melbourne to visit the grangers.

Hermione took her NEWTs along with Harry, who studied independently, in April 1999. They completed their NEWTs with honors and it caused a huge scandal in England. Harry and Hermione received many job offers from England along with marriage offers but they decided travelling and learning the nature of magic and cultures were more important. They began their travel from Melbourne in June 1999 and went inland to meet the indigenous Australian people from central Australia. They lived with a small isolated magical community of Aranda (Arrernte) tribe in Alice Springs for two months and learnt alcherniga or dream-time which is a way to learn of the past of any region with the help of spirit animals, the spirit animals are also the animagus forms of the wizard or a witch. Harry and Hermione discovered that they had two spirit animals but only one appeared to help them to learn the past of the region. When they asked about it to the oldest member of the tribe he told them they belonged in two worlds one being this world and other a world of ice and fire. Harry's spirit animal was a black leopard with green eyes and a white lightning bolt scar on its head and Hermione's was a brown tawny owl with bushy feathers on its head. They were unable to complete the transformation but can change separate parts of their body.

Harry and Hermione then turned back to Melbourne and travelled to Perth, Western Australia they took a week to enjoy the sites in Perth like the King's Park, beaches of the Rottenest Island along the coast as well as the magical district of Fremantle. After that they traveled inlands to meet aboriginal tribe of Noongar who taught Harry and Hermione ritualistic earth magic for the prospering of the land and wildlife. They learned that not all rituals are dark and most of the rituals involving enhancing the already available resources need very little in the means of sacrifice when something is not inherently available and you try to create it artificially then the sacrifice required are very high. For example when a land which is less fertile and the yield of the crops is low then a simple ritual involving a sacrifice of few strands of hair or little blood is enough to make the land fertile again. When a land is a complete wasteland the sacrifice required to make it fertile may be as high as life. Harry gathered all the knowledge of these rituals as well as the books that the aboriginal people shared with him. Hermione on the other hand was little queasy with the blood sacrifice so learnt the runes and arithmetic calculations that were required for these rituals and the theory behind it.

During their time in Australia they did not contact anyone except Luna and Neville from England. People were curious to the whereabouts of their saviour but Kingsley kept their decision not to return to England to himself. For the next seven year the only snippet of news of the whereabouts of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger was a single photograph of their wedding in a small church in Goa, India published in magical newspaper in India.

After Australia Harry and Hermione traveled to New Zealand where there was a very small magical community that was under the control of Australian ministry for magical affairs. They just enjoyed being in New Zealand for two months and travelled to Solomon Islands from there to Papua New Guinea where they met with people from Korowai Tribe who taught them how to hunt and cultivate from tribesmen and learned of astral projection from the tribe Shaman who was actually a wizard. Harry in return taught the shaman how to conjure metals for hunting tools as well as the dream-time so that he can learn more about their own people.

From Papua New Guinea they traveled North West to island nation of Palau where they spent 4 months exploring the islands for magical creatures which they were able to sense due to their connection to the astral plane. They also noticed that their magical core strength also had increased as a side effect of the astral projection. It is in one of these islands they found a strange animal which looked like a mix between a rabbit and squirrel with a single horn which was in an odd shape. The sent a picture they took of the animal along with where to find them to Luna so that she can publish it. This also gave Hermione the idea of writing the books on things they learnt from the tribes and publishing them under a pen name.

The next leg of travel was from Palau to Manado in Indonesia during their time in Indonesia their first book was published under the name of James Evans and Jean Wilkins about their travels in Australia, New Zealand, Papua New Guinea and Palau. They however did not mention the names of the tribes since they did not want ICW (International Confederation of Wizards) to disturb these tribes' men. In Indonesia Harry and Hermione learnt magical arts of healing from dukun (term for shaman) from the Javanese people and also about rare medicinal plants that are native to Java island. Harry also learnt of powerful dark magic spells, rituals and wards from the wizards of Madura Island which required animal sacrifices while Hermione stayed away from the island. Harry's moral did not allow him to perform the rituals he learnt of it in case it was needed in the future.

They travelled from Indonesia to Singapore, Malaysia via Palawan. Palawan is a province of Philippines which has underground rivers, caves and national park which had a small amount of magical animals that was being maintained by the government of Philippines. In Malaysia harry and Hermione traveled from tribe to tribe who were collectively called Orang Asli meaning original people to learn if they have any magical users but came up empty there were a few squibs but there wasn't any magic users. They spent two months with the tribes' people and helped them in any way they can without magic.

They travelled from Malaysia to Bangkok, Thailand where they met seven different tribes under the Hills Tribe. They learned of their culture but again there were not many magical users even if there were the magic in them was almost non-existent. Harry and Hermione decided to travel further north by land. So for two years they travelled all over Laos, China, Mongolia, India, Nepal and Bhutan to meet their magical community and learn. They learned of wandless magic from Laos. From China they learnt of non-sacrificial rituals to improve the land with use of certain types of crystal most villages used jade. With help of this Harry devised a way to store magical energy with use of certain gems of high density like diamond. Even a diamond of smaller size can hold magical energy with correct rituals. In Mongolia Hermione learnt to control fire element from the shamans of the tribe as well as how to create magical songs and dances to make changes in the weather, which harry did not get due to the lack of finesse in dancing or singing. They learned mind magic from the monks of is where they finally merged the human mind to their spirit animal and completed the animagus transformation. In India they learned more control of wandless magic and a lot about parcel magic and different variety of magical snakes and various effects of venom and their medicinal properties.

After travelling through India Harry asked Hermione to marry him with a ring he bought in china flowers from India and music from Mongolia and she said yes. So they had small ceremony in Goa on November 5th 2003 with Hermione's parents, Luna, Neville and crew of Mia's heart. Neville stood as best man for Harry and Luna as maid of honor. After the ceremony they enjoyed two weeks of quite in Lakshadweep islands.

For the next four years Harry and Hermione travelled to the magical communities in Madagascar, South Africa, Nigeria, Egypt, South America, Canada, United States of America and Green land. They gathered the knowledge of various forgotten and ancient methods of magic not all of their travels were successful the people in the remote magical communities of the African tribes were rather violent in not sharing their knowledge but there was always something available for them to learn during their travel. They learned about magical creatures care from the care takers of the Madagascar magical animal preserve. The tribes of South Africa taught them illusion magic. The magical people of Nigeria did not trust foreigners so they learned very little from them. It was in Egypt they spent two years learning runes and curse breaking from the Gringotts goblins. The goblins were highly impressed by Harry that they provided them with time turners to learn the art of curse breaking. The magical community of North America was just like British magical community was a tightly controlled by the Magical Congress of United States of America and the South American tribesmen are the exact opposite of the north. Harry and Hermione learned of enchanting and cursing different objects and healing using crystal rocks. Harry and Hermione received a great number of hoodoo potions used for physical enhancements. They also learned pow-wow which is a use of combination of all forms of magicks including spells, rituals, folk remedies and magical words to cure domestic ailments and rural problem. From the mapuche people Hermione learnt to tend to herbs, simple rituals to influence weather and intent wards.

Harry and Hermione wrote books on every country and their magical knowledge. It was published in every non International confederation of wizard Country and was a major success. The ICW banned the books and even went so far as to burn the books that travel into their countries. During their travels they did not once planned to sail in European waters since all the European countries are under the banner of ICW and magic is controlled by them. The travel was put on hold when Hermione got sick so they settled in one of the Black islands owned by Black Family near the Bahamas. The black island was a collection of number of uninhabited islands the biggest among them was roughly 6500 sq. miles. This collection of islands was the main reason for the myth of the Bermuda triangle. These islands were taken by the black family in the year 1025 when most of the family were pirates. The biggest and only inhabited island was underdeveloped but had rich flora and fauna it also contained an artificial harbour where Mia's Heart was to be docked along with the resident fishing boats and a Pirate ship. It had a huge fort which was maintained by the black family elves and the natives of the island. There was small magical community of approx. 100 people who were traders, fishermen and a few pirates. The community consisted descendants of squibs from black family who were shipped off during 14 - 16th century when the family took on the motto of "Toujours pur" meaning "always pure". The islands were under ancient wards that restricted entry to the island, only the families that were in residence when the wards were setup can find the island. The head of Black family is considered to be the ruler of the island due to the contract set up by ancestors of the black family but one of the ancestor during 15th century by the name of Taurus Black set up a governing body that consisted of few traders among the residents which still acts as a governing body and occupies eastern wing of the fort. While the western wing was used as school for children though most of the wizarding children go to Ilvermorny school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the Greylock Mountains of North America, the southern wing consists of common hall where community gathering occurs and northern wing or King Tower as it is called houses the members of black family. Harry would not have known of its existence if the Goblins hadn't told him about the island and housing arrangements available there when he made his monthly flu call on the details of his current account. The island's only contact was through tropical birds that are breed for communication called the toucans which Sirius sent for Harry on his 14th birthday.

The island's healer after checking Hermione declared her to be pregnant and should not sail until she gives birth. Harry and Hermione were so happy that they were going to be parents did not refuse and decided to stay in the island. After a few weeks of doing nothing Harry got bored and decided to visit some of the inhabited islands. He took along with him Captain of Mia's Heart. They visited a small number of the islands that had vegetation the reason the blacks decided to take hold of the islands came clear when harry came across a strange bluish silver deposit in one of the small mounds in an island. After some examination Harry decided to bring Goblins who were natural miners to determine what the mineral was and is it worth extraction. Harry also found gold veins in another one of the island but decided not extract it as he had enough gold at the moment but leave a detailed note in the family grimoire for the future generations. Harry also decided to develop some of the islands and convert them to natural preserve for the magical animals that are becoming extinct due to the destruction of forest by the muggles.

Hermione meanwhile talked with the residents of the island and wanted to do something to improve their living. After talking to them she came to the conclusion that most of the inhabitants of the island don't have many opportunities to explore and most of the young migrate to United States and also the lands that are fertile have fewer farmers to develop into something useful. She wanted to create opportunities for all the people and make the island self-sufficient and wanted to implement what they learned from the tribes and experiment on them. So when Harry returned and told her of his plans for natural reserve she was happy that he too had plans and discussed the plans for the island.

 **A/N: Thanks for the encouragement guys. I have sketch for the story but still developing most of the plots and if there are any recommendations I welcome. Remember that this is my first Fanfiction so pls excuse me if I did anything wrong. Updates mostly I will do every other day.**


	5. Building a new world Part 2

**Chapter 4**

 **Building a New world - Part 2**

It took about 6 months to start the plans devised by Harry, Hermione and Governance council of Black islands. The black islands consisted of more than 40 smaller inhabited islands some had small hills and one or even had active volcanos. They decided to name the main island the biggest among them Blackpool. During the planning time Harry along with the help of Goblins examined the wards and took down some of the extensive wards which restricted entry of magical creatures and wizards who were not keyed into but kept the basic weather conditioning wards. Hermione designed weather simulation wards with the help of knowledge they gathered from Australian tribesmen and warded every island so they can be regulated for the Magical reserve. They also solved the mystery of Bermuda triangle when they found three external ward stone that induced confusion to the people who did not have inherent magic in them; Harry decided to leave this ward in place. Harry along with goblins started the mining of the Bluish silver ore which was Mithril and Silver ore but extremely hard to separate both ores and highly valuable. In order to avoid interference from the ICW and the Magical Congress of United States of America Harry had the goblins search for the ownership documents of the islands along with the autonomy provided to it in the year 1783 when Spain ceded its control of Bahamas to England, the lord of the family Perseus II Black at the time sneaked in an Autonomous agreement with the then British monarch King George III. The development started small by converting the fertile lands into farms, orchards, green houses and market areas. Then harry bought in the wood crafters and building constructors with help of Gringotts to build basic residents for the people. With some rituals here and there the first yield was done in three months. Within two years the food products imported from Bahamas and Florida was not needed. The green house with the help of Neville Longbottom started growing both magical and non-magical herbs for export to magical communities around the world within 7 years they became the largest exporter of the magical herbs around the world increasing both Potter and Longbottom accounts substantially. Hermione gave birth to their first child Charlotte Luna Potter on June 24th 2009 who inherited her mother's bushy hair with her father's Green eyes she also inherited his penchant to get into trouble.

Their first trouble as Harry expected was from ICW who had wizengamot of England investigate it. They were finally made to come into European waters 2 years after the start of developments by the Wizengamot of England to enquire on false charges bought on the Black islands by the rich purebloods who were exporters of many magical herbs that were now cheaply available through a company found by Harry and Neville together. The expression of the purebloods when their own laws were used against them gave a great satisfaction to both Harry and Hermione. The long awaited confrontation between the Weasley's and Potter' also took place during the visit. Most were happy for them including Ginny who played for Holyhead Harpies and married Anthony Goldstein, Fred and George continued their dream of opening joke shop and eventually bought Zonkos. Bill still worked for Gringotts and knew about most of their travel but was under secrecy oath by Gringotts. Charlie was still at Romanian dragon reserve. Ron married lavender after a failed Quidditch career, after that he went on to work for the twins in one of their shop. Molly was the only one who voiced her dislike for their marriage which was soon put to a stop by ever quite Arthur which surprised both Harry and Hermione.

After their return from England Hermione wanted to create a community containing all magical races living together as equals so gave all the sentinel races like the centaurs, goblins, leprechauns, veelas, wood elves of amazon forest, merpeople, gnomes, trolls, giants, orcs, dwarves and sirens from Greek shores an open invitation to move to one of the island to live as equals if they ever wish for it most were skeptical at first but after a decade of persuading some of the open-minded tribes among them started to migrate. Hermione also found she was pregnant again in 2010 after their return from the trial. She gave birth to identical twins James Sirius Potter and Richard Remus Potter who had her Chocolate brown eyes and Dark messy Hair of their father and are pranksters like their namesakes with intelligence of Hermione which was a deadly combination. In the year 2020 Charlotte wanted to attend Hogwarts just like her parents, after 5 years of being celebrity's daughter in England got to her and she transferred to Ilvermorny School of witchcraft and wizardry, though James and Richard completed their magical education in Hogwarts.

On the early summer of 2021 Hermione managed to persuade her first group of immigrants who were a group of Centaurs who gave her cryptic reason with their mysterious star gazing. Then a group of wood elves arrived due to some strange prophecy of survival in doom. The goblins who worked in silver mines made their home in respective island and did not interact much with other races. After about two decades of persuasion more races moved to the islands and interactions between the races became less strained seeing wizarding children playing with goblin children and children of other races became more frequent. The islands became a vacation spot for most of the different races during the peace time. There were some little disputes between the different races but were solved before it became a huge fight between them. With the influx of various races trade routes were built between various islands to further the interactions between them. When the land became scarce Harry and Hermione would perform a blood ritual to expand the land available. Hermione strategically placed these races so that two different races who were genetic enemies were always kept apart. By the year 2030 Black islands had the population of nearly 2000 from various races and were self-sufficient so they created a committee to make decision for the whole island called the Society of Unified Magical Beings.

Harry meanwhile took a decade to setup the Magical Creatures reserve by bringing in the creatures from various parts of the world with the help of Rubeus Hagrid and Luna Lovegood. With help of Rolf Scamander and Luna Lovegood Harry setup appropriate climate setting for various magical creatures and tried to imitate their habitats to the best of his ability. Rolf and Luna with their mutual love for animals got along together. Harry used the gems he found in one of the volcanic island to power the climate wards on the island instead of the ward stones which had the effect of attracting small magical creatures like fairies, garden gnomes and pixies. The gems also gave an aura of serenity and calmness to entire atmosphere so harry decided to replace or place an extra crystal to every island. Harry also used Mia's heart to transport various magical beasts from all over the world to the island. The islands became home to herds of thestrals, unicorns, hippogriffs, few dragons, horde of acromantulas, demiguise, sphinxes, salamander, bowtrucles, and even a thunderbird. Eventually harry had to increase from 2 islands to 5 island for the Magical creature reserve. The non-intrusive products from various creatures were exported to various parts of the world which were used as potion ingredients or wand core.

What Harry and Hermione failed to notice was the brewing trouble in the muggle world; they were so engrossed in creating a new community they missed the signs of deadly war brewing around the world. In the year 2021 China claimed the disputed lands of Depsang Plains even after the situation was resolved in 2013 and both Indian army and Chinese army came to a standstill in 2023 when Pakistan made its move for Jammu and Kashmir. There were continuous conflicts in the disputed borders. In the year 2025 India asked for the aid of United States of America with the strained relation between U.S and China it took some time for a decision to U.S to move it's Navy to provide support for India. In the year 2026, it was unclear if it was an accidental or on purpose attack on U.S navy escalated to missile fires and thus started the seed of the World War III, with this every nation started to gather forces but this time the war was fought on various fronts in the year 2028 the inter-continental nuclear missiles were strategically placed by all the nations. The nuclear warheads were fired within 2-3 minutes by Russians on strategical locations of U.S.A. and Europe in the year of 2032. The 50 million ton of smoke created by the nuclear blast settled in the outer atmosphere preventing 70 % of sunlight in northern hemisphere and 35 % in southern hemisphere causing drop in temperature in the following years. The Nuclear winter came in the year of 2033.

Hermione having kept up with the muggle news took the threat of nuclear war seriously and started to devise a plan in worst case scenario. Harry and Hermione with the help of representatives from different races researched extensively during the late 2020's when the news that nuclear warheads were being moved reached them and came up with the anti-nuclear wards that are more powerful than regular Bomb wards that were invented during First World War. Harry ever the cautious one gave a personal boost with the elder wand and the large crystal lacrimas. Hermione also devised anti-radiation suits.

The year 2032 was a tragic year for the whole world most of the world population was reduced to ash. Wizards and many magical races being arrogant did not take the threat of nuclear war seriously and no precautions were taken as a result more than 50% of the wizarding population was killed in the nuclear bombing of London which completely destroyed Diagon alley and Ministry of Magic. The radiation also had a side effect of making the magical core of the wizards and magical beings erratically causing either death or making them squibs. More than 75 % of magical world was destroyed that year. It was in those perilous times tragedy hit the potter family Charlotte Luna Potter was in England during the time of bombing, she was missing for three months before her death in Hogwarts infirmary reached Black Islands. Harry and Hermione were heartbroken the whole of black islands mourned for the death of their unofficial princess. In the year 2034 the Harry and Hermione built a small shrine with statue of their daughter in the Ruins of London, Harry put up an area ward to prevent the destruction of the shrine from weather.

In the year 2033 Harry began to notice a lot of migration of the magical beings that survived to the Black island since most of the northern hemisphere was frozen tundra by the end of 2032. In six months the temperature dropped outside the ward bubble of the island to 20* below zero. The liveliness of the island dropped to bare minimum but the population increased 4000 magical beings and despite being heartbroken Harry and Hermione worked to keep the island safe. Hermione was diagnosed with a rare magical heart virus that had a mortality rate of 90% at the end of the year 2033. Harry not wanting to lose another family member did everything he could to find a cure but came up empty after he exhausted every avenue he decided to make a deal with death himself. He united the three hallows together with blood from the Peverell line. He did not know what will happen but he did it anyway to save his wife. When his blood touched all three of the Hallows the wand shrunk to resemble a needle, the resurrection stone formed a hollowed triangle the cloak shrunk and formed a smaller circle. Harry took all three pieces and joined them together to form a medallion with deathly hallows symbol. Harry conjured a chain and wore it around his neck as soon as it touched his skin Harry fainted. Harry was again in kings cross station with Death's avatar. He was given a short description of what the Master of Death implies which means that in this realm or world Harry cannot die and pass on and he becomes the living embodiment of all magic in this realm if he leaves it, because a servant cannot take the life of his master. Harry asked for a counter offer of his wife's life for his supposed immortality but death simply told him that whoever wears the medallion has the power to cast magic that can cure many illnesses if only they ask for it. The meeting was rather short and cryptic about realms and world which started a nagging thought of possibility of different worlds. After waking up Harry noticed that he looked younger than he looked before uniting the Hallows, almost as young as his sons. He saved Hermione with the help of the medallion but they decided to keep the secret of united hallows to themselves. In the next few weeks it took for Hermione to recover Harry researched on the possibility of new world or realms with the help from Wood Elves who lived in one of the islands since there were legends that such a trip was taken by the High Elves and even a group of Wood elves. Hermione after much persuasion from Harry and her sons decided to take the elixir of life brewed by the use of philosopher's stone to speed up her recovery which would have taken more than a couple of years which also made her as young as Harry.

In the next couple of months Harry noticed that magic that resided on the land is shrinking as a result magical creatures that live beyond the borders of Black islands will be dead or lose their magic so Harry searched for Magical beings in Astral dimension and sent rescue teams to bring in all the magical beings as they can to Black island which increased their number to 5000. He also noticed that wards were also slowly becoming weaker and he needed a solution for it and fast. After much research in legends of all the beings housed inside Black Island they came up with a ritual to transport all of Black island into this new world but it will take two years for them to get the island ready since they have to place the ward stones or crystals with complex rune array along the borders both under water and above at land. The preparation that started in the early 1935 took two years, in the early 1937 Harry had to put some of the magical creatures who depended completely on magic like fairies, dragons, griffins, basilisks, etc. under magical stasis when their magic was needed for the survival of the wards surrounding Black islands. In June 2037 the preparation for the travel was completed. It's had been 30 years since they decided to develop Black islands what they did not consider was it would be the only favourable habitat for the magical world. It took time to convince the magical creatures to live together but in the end it was the end of the world that bought the Society of Unified Magical Beings (SUMB) together.

 **June 24** **th** **London 2037,**

"Dad! What are you doing here⁇."

Harry turned around to see his sons walking towards him; both his sons looked much like him with black hair with grey here and there but had their mother's brown eyes, "It seems apple doesn't fall far from the tree, I was saying my goodbye's to people we lost. I assume you too came here to do the same."

His sons looked at each other and nodded but he knew they were onto something but did not question even after all these years they haven't stopped playing their pranks. It keeps things lively in this god forsaken world.

"Mother wanted to come but we made her stay." said one of them.

"Like you can keep her from coming if she wanted to come. I bet you 2 days of yard work that she will be here in another 5 minutes." Harry said with a smile.

"We aren't taking that bet…" said James

"We aren't that crazy to bet against a sure win" finished Richard.

"What bet⁇." asked a voice from behind them.

"Nothing mum." said the twins together without even looking back.

Harry turned to look at his wife who she still had the youthful look she had the day he asked her to marry him. Her chocolate brown eyes looked at his green eyes as if asking 'what ⁇'.

"Just a small bet on when you will be here, dear⁇ is everything Ready⁇" Harry asked.

"Yes, as ready as it can be, I needed some time with my daughter on her birthday before leaving this world." Hermione replied.

"Me too Mione, me too." He said almost in a whisper. He looked around the frozen tundra that was London city once, the only standing structure was a black dome and surrounding region that looked like a black dot on a white parchment. A single tear escaped his eyes as he looked at the statue of his eldest daughter for the last time. After some time Potter family apparated took the portkey to Black islands but not before the twins planted a crystal lacrima to create the first spark of life when the conditions are favourable. In the late 60th century when the conditions become favourable the first major city will bloom around the potter memorial.

The next morning the council was called for one final meeting before the travel. Harry sat at the round table and looked around to see the anxious and hopeful faces of the eight council members, the meeting started with the report of the wards from Lord Ragnok VII who is the leader of the Goblin Island and in charge of the wards.

"The wards are in good condition and may require recharge on the arrival so we need at least 50 of the warders to not participate in the ritual. We do not know of the land mass or where we will arrive but we know that there is magic in the world" reported Lord Ragnok.

"How can you be sure there is magic⁇" asked Lady Elenaril, the leader of Wood elves, and Farming expert and advisor.

Ragnok sneered and responded "We know because we sent a magical detection crystal to the new world a year before. It was kept secret since we did not want anyone to attempt to leave alone without any protections."

"Thank you for clarification Lord Ragnok and I apologise for my interruptions" said Lady Elenaril.

Ragnok just nodded and continued "We also need some healers in case we need them, also scouts too map out the area, I have selected 2 of my people for it and we need at least 4 groups with a wizard in every group for different directions."

"I can't send my sons James and Richard with the scouts they are powerful magic users next to me and Mione, Can't we send the rescue teams as scouts⁇." asked Harry.

"Sorry my lord, we need them here for defense of the island in case we were attacked." answered Orezius the leader of Centaur Island and also the Defense and Tactical advisor.

Harry just nodded and said "It's alright Orezius; I just wanted to reduce the burden on the people who take part of the ritual."

Hermione then bought up another issue "We know that the land is inhabited but we don't know their culture or the age they are in, if they are advanced they would know about us the second we arrive which I hope is peaceful but what if they are not as advanced⁇."

"We don't have much of the muggle technology here on the island but we do have some of them the only technologically advanced would be Mia's Heart. As soon as we arrive the warders would recharge the wards and even thousands of war mages together can't bring them down. The only issue would be how we blend in to their culture without losing ours." answered by Bofror Iceback who was the leader of the Dwarves.

"We are not losing our hard built culture even though we lost most of our numbers we are still standing we are proud of what we built here we will not lose it to those who are like the one who lost us our homes." replied Gabrielle Delecour current leader of the Veela enclave.

Harry wanting to avoid another long debate cut in "We will reach the new world and decide it. Have everyone who is participating in ritual in their respective places today we travel to our new home at by noon. One more thing as I told you before we made this plan. When we reach the new world you are free to decide where we go from there. I do not want you people restricted like my predecessors did."

Surprisingly it was Urag the leader of Giants who replied "We were dying in the cavern the day your rescue team came for us we lost more than 50 of our people that day but you came for us when other wizards would have forgotten us, On that day we swore to always be by your side even in death that is what we will do. You are our Gurg."

Then Gabrielle took over "You saved us in the Blood wars then you came running when you found that the radiation has killed most of us and gave us a new home to rebuild. Even if you refuse to take up the title of King you are king for us."

One by one every representative for different races agreed but Ragnok was silent during the whole conversation spoke at the end "We are a proud warrior race my lord, but we do not forget who was he reason for survival of our race. The one who made us sit as equals when the others classified us as creatures. We don't forget. Just because we leave to a new world doesn't mean we don't serve our King. I may be Goblin King but you are the King of all magical race. There may not be one after you but until you live, which from what I hear is for a very long time, you are our King."

Harry who was dumb struck joked "If anyone calls me king I'm running away." he paused and took a deep breath. "We are equals. No king just the committee where we decide everything as we should. I simply represent wizards just like everyone here represents their race. So no more of this King Nonsense." he said firmly and walked out of the council room.

"And that is the reason I say he is our King" said Xago the leader of the remaining orcs. Everyone around the room silently agreed this conversation is not over and left to do as they were instructed.

Exactly at noon Harry and Hermione stood at the edge of the main island, began the ritual by placing their hands on the ward stones at the same time as everyone in different island and began the long complex chanting in combined languages of elves, goblins, Latin and Egyptian. Slowly the magic in air began crackling and a beam of white light began to build up from the center of the ward sphere. The beam started to slowly envelop the whole of the Black Islands when the whole island was covered the light expanded towards the blackened sky and all of a sudden there was a flash of light which scattered the smoke particles that were in the stratosphere above the Black island, which disappeared along with the light.


	6. New World

**Chapter 5**

 **New World**

Harry woke to the familiar surroundings of Kings cross where the avatar of death and another figure was standing together. Both were wearing Grey robes with a hood covering most of their faces except for the eyes which were Green, they also had animalistic features on their face. He stood up and moved closer towards them and asked "Why am I here now?"

"What no goodbye to an old friend?" the avatar joked. "No worries you are not dead I just wanted to give you a heads up. You are now on the way to another world; by the way do you have to take the entire island with you can't you just go alone with only your family?" Before harry can reply death continued "I know, I know you are noble and everything but you have to start using that shrewd brain of yours, this world will get you killed if you try to be noble. Magic is different in that land it affects some of the magical creatures so be ready to deal with it."

"What is different?" Harry asked.

"Where is the fun if I give you everything? Try and explore the new world before running in head long." Death answered.

Though Harry did not expect a detailed answer, he was disappointed to go without any knowledge of the world. That was when he noticed that another being was similar to death's avatar in everything. Harry gathered enough courage and asked "Who is that?"

"That is another avatar of death from the new world you are going. I am handing over my service to him. He is your new servant master."

"How many avatars do you have? How many times I have to tell you not to call me master?" Harry replied heatedly.

"We don't have much time, I will send you a servant of mine from Bravos to tell you about this world and even if you refuse you are our Master there is no escaping it." The other figure replied.

"Thanks at least you are helpful, and you servant he is not a deity or immortal is he?" Harry asked a little apprehensive.

Death seemed amused by the question and replied "There is only one immortal being. No one can ever be immortal other than him even you and I have to see our end eventually."

"Even I have an end? That's good. I will be able to see those I lost." Harry murmured to himself but was heard by both the death's avatar who grinned. Happy that he will one day see his loved ones, he was afraid of being alone in the world.

"He is different" said the new avatar and Harry's world started to spin again.

 **New Port** **, few days after arrival**

When Harry woke up again he was in his room and was able feel his wife next to him. He slowly woke up and flexed his muscles which were sore and increased his increased magical awareness around the fort he read all familiar presence and only then did he relax. He was tired but had work to do. After getting ready for breakfast he sent message via council pendent that Hermione designed for communication between the heads of different race for a meeting. He checked Hermione again who was unconscious and left to council meeting. When he entered council meeting he saw all members already there and smiling which he hoped was a good sign.

"Good morning my lord, we were told you won't wake up for at least a month after your near drain in magical core." commented Bofror.

"I'm still tired but we have a lot of work to do and need to learn of our new world and I can feel that all our magic seems different. Is everyone alright?" Harry asked concerned.

"We are all fine, your grace only those who participated in the ritual need to wake up you are the first among them we have sent the scout team in different directions couple of days after their start of voyage one of our team had an encounter with pirates from what they gathered we are in a medieval world so they had to re configure the ships to look like older versions before they proceeded to mainland. They have captured some pirates and after some 'persuasion' they agreed to be their guide in the main land. They are yet to reach the land but from the maps sent by the owls we are in a world that mostly resembles our world geography with some changes. The land is divided into two parts in North of our location and one unexplored region south of us." reported Orezius, who was in charge of the scout mission.

Harry nodded and said "Ask them to be cautious something tells me we are in a world that is more dangerous to us. What is the status of the wards and defense of the islands?"

"Wards are charged to the highest level. We weren't able to put up using the ward stones since they are still in contact with the ward sphere but we were able to put them up using the crystals. The confundus ward that usually present in our world failed on arrival, we need to find land to put that up other than that everything is fine with it" replied Ragnok.

"We were able to keep order in the islands. Morale of the people is high and they partied for a couple of days before we closed it up. They freaked out when your body went missing from your position but calmed down when you were found floating in the air in middle of the islands surrounded by golden light. We filed it to Harry Potter weirdness file" commented an amused Gabrielle Delecour.

Harry ignored the last comment and asked Elyria about the food supply. "We have enough food to survive for another 3 years. All the orchards survived only the crops suffered a little due to ward failure during transport. The pig farm, poultry and the dairy farms are unaffected or if the animals are affected we are yet to discover them." reported Elyria.

Harry was happy that they are self-sufficient. He asked a question which has been nagging him since before they left "What is our current population?"

"We are numbered around 4800. We lost some people during the warding for travel. We have 1200 wizards and witches from all around the world. The old families that survived are very few Potters, Longbottoms, Schmanders, Changs, Lupins, Loxias and Limus remaining others are muggleborn survivors. Then we have 500 goblins that were housed in Black island during bombing. Then 250-300 centaurs who migrated, 500 merpeople in the sea between our islands, nearly 1000 wood elves, 74 giants, 700 orcs, 400 dwarves, 200 veelas and among them all we have 100 mixed races who are recognized by both races. That was our count before departure. We are hoping for new boom in our population now that we are in a new world with favourable conditions" answered Ragnok.

"Thank you Lord Ragnok, we have to start building our population and did any of the muggle technology survive? If it survived destroy them" he was surprised when no opposition came "we don't want to give the people who destroyed our world any advancement to destroy this world as well."

"My lord, most of the muggle devices were destroyed when the ritual was performed ones that survived was the mechanical devices and hydraulics which are still in place. Mia's Heart needs few work other than that everything was replaced with magical alternatives" replied Xago in his gruff voice.

"What happened to the magical creatures that we placed under stasis? Are they awake?" asked Harry looking at Urag.

"No Gurg, we are waiting for Luna and Rolf to wake up. We can control them but they are the experts and magic for it came from you it would be highly unlikely for us to break the enchantments." replied Urag.

Harry nodded and bought up a matter that weighed heavily on him "I know you all told me that you have no plans to relocate before we departed so I'm asking again does anybody need to relocate and repopulate their race?"

"We survived the old world as one; we will survive the new world as one." Everyone replied as one. "We decided wherever you lead us we follow. You need to recognise us as your subjects sooner or later. If we are in a world where Kings and Queens are in power we need you as our representative." finished Elyria.

"I'm no king." Harry replied strongly and changed the subject "When scouts return determine a place where we can build a new city. We need weapons of this time period and teach the people how to use most of them."

"The report we got from the scouts say that the most developed weapon the pirates had were crossbows which we had to use in the old world to kill the cannibals and mutated animals. Other than that they use spears, swords and bows." replied Orezius.

"We wizards do not know how to use swords or spears. I know I am asking a lot but can u guys teach us the ways of the sword and bow?" Harry asked looking at Ragnok, Orezius and Xago.

"Of course, Your Grace." replied Ragnok, others nodding their agreement.

"Ask the scouts to learn more about the culture of the lands surrounding us and where we are. I can't enter the spirit domain until I have recovered all my energy. Ask them to enquire about books that describe the history of the world. Do not remove the stasis on the magical creatures. I also feel some guards have certain affinity for various elements please research on them. I am tired and need some rest if something comes up wake me up….." Harry trailed of as he fell asleep on the table.

"Guards call for a healer…." were the last thing Harry heard before he fell unconscious.

 **New Port, a week later**

Harry returned to consciousness once again to the familiar surroundings of his bed chambers but now with Hermione sleeping atop his chest. He could feel her even breaths on his chest and wondered how on earth he managed to make her fall in love with him. She looked like she had woken up and decided to rest rather than do the foolish thing of walking around half asleep. Harry decided to call for guards and check himself and his wife before they set off to work. He felt Hermione wake up.

"Good morning, my sweet husband." Hermione greeted with a sleepy smile.

"Good morning dear" Harry replied with a kiss. "How long has it been since we had time like this? We were always running around helping others early in the morning to have times like this." He glanced around the room and smiled when his eyes fell upon the framed photograph of their wedding day on their bedside table next to her wand. Unconsciously grinning as he gazed at the moving picture, he let his thoughts wander to the pleasant memories and also the painful memories of his daughter.

Looking at her husband's face Hermione knew what he was thinking so decided to distract him, "I'm starving" she said softly and he laughed "Shall we go to breakfast and send for the small council meeting."

"Yah that would be for best, Are you sure you can do the work today?" she nodded so he decided to inform her of the meeting with death "I met death he was as usual cryptic and said something about his servant coming to meet us." Harry then proceeded to give Hermione a report on the last meeting of the council he didn't know how long it had been since then so kept quiet about the fainting. They got ready for the day and proceeded to the small council chamber where the leaders of the island will have joined them.

"Good to see you awake again your grace. We were worried about you. Has the healer given you a clean bill of health, your graces?" asked the leader of the guards, Frank Longbottom II only son of Neville and Hannah Longbottom outside the council chamber.

"We are fine Frank, How are you? Is your old man alright, he participated in the ritual didn't he? And where are my sons?" Hermione asked rapidly.

"Father is fine. He is still unconscious but will be awake in a day or two. Healers are doing their routine check on him. James woke up yesterday along with Richard and left to the Riders Land to check on the stables and were also asking permission to leave the island to explore." answered Frank with an innocent look on his face.

"Ask them not to leave island until I have had some time with them. We will discuss about exploring after this meeting. Your innocent look of you not being in the group asking permission to explore is not working. I know everybody is exited to explore but wait until we have a plan on how to integrate ourselves in this community." answered Harry.

"Of course, your grace" replied a sheepish but smiling Frank.

Harry and Hermione took their seats in the council chamber. One by one the leaders arrived and were happy to see the smiling faces of their King and Queen. The meeting started with the repletion of previous reports.

"Our scouts have returned along with some reports which are both good and bad. The good news is that there are magical users but the problem is they are scattered around the world and frowned upon. The bad news is most of the magic they use are mostly dark in nature. It's not the 'dark' the wizards labelled in our world rather the evil type." reported Orezius.

"It's going to take a long time to integrate into this new world then. We are not hiding in this world we are going to be out in the open and we are going to have to be strong. Tell me about the region we are in." requested Harry.

Orezius produced a map and pointed to a spot and said "We are in what they call summer seas. The nearest land is to north east a fortified island by the name of Lys. The north of here is the step stones where the pirates made their home then there is 2 large continents one is Westeros, which is divided into seven kingdoms of Dorne, Storms land, Reach, the Crowns land, Westerlands, Riverlands, Vale and the North." Orezius said as he pointed out every region.

Harry raised a hand to pause and asked "Is it suitable for us to build our community there?"

Ragnok answered "They might burn us rather than have us integrated." At Harry's questioning look he continued "They follow a religion called Faith of the seven in the southern region which is against magic they burned down the old religion which considered weirwood trees to be magical and burned it to ground. If we provide the king with Dragons we might be able to convince him to give us land but he will burn down the whole Westeros." On Harry's questioning looks Ragnok went over the history of Valyria, its Dragon lords, the doom and subsequent conquest of Westeros by the house of Targaryen with the help of dragons and the slow decline of the House of Targaryen due to madness caused by inbreeding.

Harry was silent for a while and asked "They sound like the pure bloods of our world and are more similar to House of Gaunts. Tell me about the current affairs in Westeros?"

"The kingdom is in chaos. There seems to be a rebellion taking place the reason is the kidnapping of the daughter of the lord of the North, Lyanna Stark and death of Brandon Stark, the heir to the North and Rikard Stark, the Lord of the North at the hands of the King when they went to ask for return of Lyanna Stark but I feel that is only one side of the story. Anyway the war broke out and the rebels seem to be winning and one of the reasons our ships weren't able to enter their capital city."

"I know it's immoral but can we use it to our advantage? Help one side and ask for land in return." asked Xago.

"No we don't have an army our security teams will at most be able to save some life but not fight a war against them and also our magic hasn't settled down it is still unstable for a fight against heavy forces." replied Orezius.

"If the rebels won they will no doubt force the family of the king into exile from what you told me we might need them since they are the last of the magical Valyria they may hold some important information on Valyria. Send a rescue team with my sons ask them to stay hidden and only intervene if the situation is dire. Send them with emergency portkey and ration for at least a month" ordered Harry. This also raised a certain question in Harry "What about the current dressing fashion?"

It was Elyria who replied "The men wear breeches and shirts and there are Knights who wear heavy armor. The women wear dresses. The men of north wear furs along with breeches while southern men wear cotton with breeches."

A wicked smile spread across Harry's face "Ask my sons and who ever go on the mission to dress in the similar fashion as them to blend in I know my sons love their leather jackets maybe they will like the leather breeches." The whole council roared with laughter which was has never happened before due to the dire situation they were always in. After a while Harry replied seriously "Also ask them to take Teddy Lupin with them and wear their basilisk or dragon armor at all times. I don't think they have sword or arrow that can pierce our armor."

"Of course, your grace. Do we equip them with our usual weapons or swords?" asked Xago.

"Equip them with our usual for only this mission. Do not give them a sword until they learn how to wield it. Now tell me about the other continent" asked Harry

"The other continent is huge with some main cities and a lot of small villages scattered around their land. There are nine cities that are called Free cities run by magisters which were established as colonies of Valyrian peninsula for various reasons. The free city of Bravos is a trader's heaven and has the only available bank called Iron bank. There is also a hoard of barbarians by the name of Dothraki who rape and pillage their way across the villages. Then there is the Slavers bay which contains three cities which are remains of the Ghiscari Empire. Most of the people in these regions are slaves." Orezius said.

"What?!" asked both Harry and Hermione together.

"Most of Essos is run by people who own slaves except for the city of Bravos which was established by escaped slaves of the old Valyrian free hold. So nearly all of the places are filled with slaves who vary from field workers to sex slaves" said Ragnok with disgust evident in his voice.

"We need to free them Harry, these are people we are talking about. How can humans even be so cruel to condemn slavery on their own race? We need to do something." before Hermione can go on rant Harry intervened.

"We can do nothing now." looking at the furious face of Hermione he explained "We are outnumbered Mione we can't just barge in and ask them to free the slave. Even if we free them we need to look after them after that and we don't have enough food to last them and us. Even if we take over a city and free its slaves the remaining cities will attack us it will be a war we cannot win. We need to look after our people and I'm not telling you we won't help them just that let us establish ourselves first then come up with a plan to abolish slavery. It will take time but we can eradicate it completely instead of freeing one city and losing our people to war. We need to build our home before we build home for others."

Hermione did not like it but understood his point so conceded but was still furious about the slaves. She took a deep breath and then asked "Who are slaves? And how do they obtain them?"

"We don't know about that your grace we will find out as soon as possible." answered Orezius.

"Once we find the source we cut them off then we attack the slave traders and then we can free the slaves. It will take a long time but it is a better plan than rushing into a city and demanding them to free slaves" Hermione agreed.

"What about the land to the south?" Urag asked.

"The land is completely dense forest all the attempts to build a city failed due to the pirates and slavers around the group of islands called the Basilisk isle. There is a small group of peaceful people but reaching their village is almost impossible but they are also raided by some brave pirates. There we lost one of our scouts who tried to enter the spirit world which concludes that there is something in the forest but we are unsure of what it is. There is also the summer islands southwest of us which is a collection of fertile islands much like ours." replied Orezius

"Make sure no one enter the spirit world. This world is completely different and I don't want another accident happening. I will enter once my energy is restored and find what is there." advised Harry to Gabrielle who was incharge of the communication between the council and the Islands.

After much debate on where to place their city they council decided to establish the city in Essos which was required for their plan to abolish slavery. Then Harry asked "What happen to the magical beasts under stasis?"

"My Gurg, Luna and Rolf are not awake but their sons Lorcan and Lysander are awake we are planning on waking them along with the surviving werewolves when both are awake. Before they awake I would request you or your mate to check on them. Somehow they feel different to me" requested Urag.

"I know Urag, which was why I enquired about it. Keep me informed. Send scouts to Essos to find a best place for our new city along the coast. It doesn't mean we are leaving the island; we are taking the islands with us. The ward sphere is still intact right?" asked Harry.

"Yes, your grace. It has always been our plan to keep the island mobile. We are just worried about the needed depth for the islands along the coast when the calculations match we can take it to the coast." replied Xago.

"Good, I don't want us to be away from civilization as we were in our world. We were hidden in our world which was destroyed by muggles who ruled it but here we build a new Empire of Magic where every race is equal" Harry said. He stood up went over to the cupboard and took out the last of the Ogden's Finest Firewhiskey poured everybody a shot and passed it around and said "A toast to the New Empire of Magic". The loud sound of 'Hear, Hear' was heard all around the fort. Their arrival in this new world did not go unnoticed as they thought it would be.

 **Qarth, Essos**

Qarth was an ancient city port city ruled by the Pureborn who were descendants from Qarth's ancient kings and queens. The city was protected by the triple walls and was full of colourful buildings but one building was not as colourful as the city. It was the House of Undying the center of power for the warlocks of Essos whose power diminished to that of charlatans after the death of dragons. In their quest for power they started using a concoction named as Shade of the Evening which is a blue wine with strengthening potion in it soon the warlock's body started to turn blue starting with their lips. Among them was Pyat Pree who had a bit more power than the other warlocks but he was still weak.

Half a moon ago he felt it a strange stir in his magic he felt stronger than ever before this did not go unnoticed by other warlocks who came to him for explanation in his potion addled mind he killed them to keep the rise of magic to himself he started to pour over the old tomes to search for the reason and make it permanent. The only reason he came up with was the return of dragons but he knew that last remaining eggs of the Targaryen dynasty turned into stone. He tried using the glass-candle to find the source but something violently blocked him and threw him across the room. He came to the conclusion that something or someone has started the stir in magic that the old warlocks have failed to accomplish. He wanted the power like that so decided to send his spies to various parts of Essos and Westeros. 'I will find the source and have it for myself' he thought.

 **Citadel, Oldtown**

In the second largest city in all of Westeros lies the headquarters of the order of Maesters who advise the lords of the Seven Kingdoms on scientific, medical and historical matters. Citadel was found many centuries ago to promote and increase knowledge in Westeros; it also trained future Maesters. It was administered by a group of archmaesters who believed they knew everything there is to know about scientific advances and scorned magic which they believed an abomination and should be eradicated ever since the founding of faith of seven. Among the archmaesters was a single individual who believed that magic can be used to create wonderful things and traveled far reaches of Essos to gather knowledge of the arcane arts. He was the archmaester Marwyn the mage, he was currently trying to figure out why the glass candle which stood at the corner of his chambers for long suddenly lit up he was the only one who believed that Magic would return and it seems that day was here. After several days of research he came to the conclusion that the dragons have returned and he wanted to warn them about the citadels involvement. So he started to pack for a long travel to see if he can find out about it.

It was when he was about to leave that he remembered how the glass candle was used to view visions and communicate with the others so he decided to try his luck at it. He concentrated hard on the source of the magic and stared at the glass candle for a after a while he saw a young man with bright green eyes which contradicted his age with chiseled features which the nobles would die for and a strange scar on his forehead, he was sleeping in a bed chamber with weird looking surroundings he also saw another young man slightly older than the other at what looked like Kings landing so he decided to leave for Kings landing which will take about a moon to reach. At first look the man looked like a son born to a Stark and a Lannister but Marwyn knew about the animosity between the both houses so kept those thoughts out of his mind.


	7. Brewing trouble

**Chapter 6**

 **Brewing Trouble**

 **Kings landing, Westeros**

James was irritated, it had been a week after they were told of their mission to guard the royal family of Westeros but they had to take the newly disguised Mia's Heart since the apparating was not possible to unknown lands. Moreover the king is mad who was literally called the Mad King and he was to protect the loon while his brother Richard had picked up the lot to protect the beautiful princess. The glamour necklace that was given for the team instead of polyjuice potion was working perfectly; he was disguised as Ser Jaime Lannister who was a member of Kings Guard. The King seemed even more out of it that day when he ordered the execution of several of the lords of Vale, North and the Stormlands who were present in the Red Keep. James thought of saving them but his father's words kept him from interfering.

 **Flash back**

James and Richard apparated to their fathers study on hearing that they were allowed to go on a mission. They saw that their father still had the tiredness in his eyes but was better than them when they woke up.

"Good morning dad, we heard you asked us to meet us?" Richard asked.

"Good morning guys, just wanted to know how you are and to see you for myself" Harry replied.

"We are fine dad, we were tired yesterday but good food and air made us better. What is the mission dad?" James asked.

"I want you guys to go to the capital of Westeros and guard the Royal family and learn if they knew anything about the magical culture of Valyria including the secrets of the dragon lords. We need them in order for us to pass as a magical community that developed from Valyria. I don't want the knowledge that we are from a different world known to many of the people of this world." Harry said.

"Ok dad. We will do it." said James and Richard together.

"You will also be taking Teddy with you but he has a different mission. While we were asleep there were two intrusions in the wards I need him to check out the one that bypassed our protection it did not seem to be malicious so I want him to check it out while I take care of the other which is a bit far away." Harry paused here and took a deep breath and continued "Remember that we are magical people, first safety of our people is more important than the lives of the muggles who destroyed our world and forced us to leave." Harry said.

James knew that his father's views changed after the death of his sister. His father and mother both started to distrust the muggles and decided that the knowledge of the mass destruction weapons should not be available to anyone whether for good or bad. "Yes dad, we know not to interfere." said James.

"James and Rich I know how you feel about saving people no matter who they are but until we settle down in this new world we cannot bring attention to us. Please do as I say and don't start a war we cannot possibly win." Harry pleaded and instructed "Also when you are there wear their dresses and also the glamour necklace or ring that your mother designed with blood magic. Take position of people closest to the royal family and protect them."

James and Richard knew when their father requests it's supposed to be an order and when he pleads it means no question asked "Yes father" they replied as one.

 **Flash back ends.**

That had been a week back, their team consisted of Frank Longbottom, Azeroth (son of Xago, Orc), Sheila (daughter of Ragnok, Goblin) and Norath a Half giant they all had their glamor necklaces as primary and the rings as secondary. They travelled in the newly modified ship along with Teddy Lupin and the crew. They sailed to Kings landing as a merchant ship and dropped the protection team. Some compulsion charms here and there and they were able to replace some of the workers in Red Keep. Sheila took an unassuming employee in the kitchens. Richard took the position of Ser Jonothor Darry who guards Princess Elia Martell. James took the position of the only remaining kings guard Ser Jamie Lannister who acts like a pompous git which suited him best. Norath took the place of the guard at the doors of the little princess Rhaenys Targaryen and prince Aegon Targaryen.

James followed the orders perfectly; however he was thankful that there hadn't been a sword fight. He was just a glorified body guard with an armor that is as heavy as a sack of Rock. James had gone over the mind of Ser Jamie Lannister to know that he was a sick bastard with hots for his own twin sister who was supposed to be the one who married Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. James kept Jamie in a magic induced coma along with the other replaced employees in Norath's multi compartment trunk. The team had already mapped out the city which was rather easy with the help of the mapping ward stones that was placed at the city corners, but mapping of castles was a completely different story as the ward stones cannot map the underground pathways and needed to be done with the 'Designo Castra' charm; walking in the Gold Cloaks armor did give him a complete freedom within the castle. He met a few ghosts of servants and guards in the Red Keep but no one noteworthy yet.

 **Red Keep, Kings Landing**

Princess Elia Martell was the fourth child and first daughter born to the ruling Princess of Dorne, and the second child to live past infancy. She was born a month premature, and her older brother Doran did not expect her to live, when he learned about her birth; she survived, however, though her health was always fragile thereafter. During her youth she was very close to her younger brother, Oberyn, to whom she was only one year apart. Elia's mother had known Lady Joanna Lannister from the time they both served as ladies in waiting to Rhaella Targaryen. Despite having learned of Joanna's death in childbirth during their stay at Oldtown, the Martells travelled onwards to Casterly Rock. She and Oberyn thought that their mother had planned to marry either Elia or Oberyn to one of Joanna's twins, Jaime and Cersei, since there had been an empty cabin on their ship, meant for someone of high birth. Elia's mother eventually broached the subject of marriage to Lord Tywin Lannister, first suggesting a match between Cersei and Oberyn, next a match between Elia and Jaime. Tywin refused both matches brusquely, informing her how Cersei was meant to marry Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, and suggesting the new-born Tyrion as betrothed to Elia instead, which was an insult since Tyrion was affected with dwarfism.

Four years ago, Elia's mother was able to arrange her marriage to Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. They married a year later, in a great ceremony at the Great Sept of Baelor in King's Landing. Their marriage though not romantic seemed happy, although Elia's health, which had always been problematic, remained fragile. They moved to Dragonstone shortly after their marriage, where Elia gave birth to their first child, Rhaenys. Elia was bedridden for half a year after giving birth to Rhaenys, when the baby was presented to Rhaegar's parents in King's Landing, Queen Rhaella embraced her granddaughter warmly, but King Aerys refused to touch or hold the child and complained that she "smells Dornish." Elia's second child, Aegon, was born after 2 years and giving birth to Aegon nearly killed her. Following Aegon's birth, the maesters told Rhaegar that Elia would bear no more children. Elia knew that Rhaegar was as mad as King Aerys just not violent, but was intelligent and believed in a prophecy of the promised prince. She just didn't know how far he will go in order for the prophecy to come true.

Elia attended the tourney at Harrenhal two years ago, during the year of the false spring, together with her husband, Rhaegar, and her father-in-law, King Aerys II Targaryen. Rhaegar won the tournament, and was to crown the Queen of Love and Beauty. However, he passed Elia over and crowned Lady Lyanna Stark of Winterfell instead, Elia knew that Rhaegar did not love her but crowning another woman was an insult to her but she did not react. At the start of the next year, Rhaegar left Elia and their son Aegon on Dragonstone, and took to the road with several companions. Not long thereafter, Rhaegar disappeared with Lyanna, and then her good father killed the Lord and Heir of Winterfell which sparked the Rebellion. She hadn't met Rhaegar after that to ask him of the reason she knew that there was more to it than just lust or love. So here she was brought back from Dragonstone along with her children as hostage so that her brother will send men to fight the rebellion.

The first turn of moon back she avoided the king at all cost but her children were kept closer to him. Then some uneasy feeling started to form since the past several days. That was when she started to notice the different mannerism of her guard Ser Jonothor Darry. He would watch her with curious eyes and smile which Ser Darry never had in her presence or anyone else. He would also help her through various ways to avoid the King which he hadn't done before; she also noticed that he wore the sword on the right side while he used to wear it on the left side before. She knew of the faceless men who can change appearance but they were assassins and never have they lingered around their target for long having employed them several times. She was intrigued that someone is impersonating Ser Darry but as a body guard for her, at first she thought he was employed by Doran or Oberyn but they would have had her removed from the keep so someone else needs them safe but their motive was still unknown and she wanted to find out.

As soon as she entered her chambers she went to her secret shelf that she kept various poisons as well as the Valyrian steel dagger her younger brother gifted her during one of her visit. She took the dagger and some cone snail venom that causes fast paralysis but doesn't kill the victim and coated the dagger. She knew she was weak so decided to poison him and then ask questions so she hid behind the doors and called for the guard to come in.

Richard had been dreading on being the body guard of the Princess, he expected her to be an arrogant and demanding bitch but when he saw the princess for the first time he knew that she was different, Princess Elia Martell was an intelligent and beautiful woman with a slender figure many girls would kill for with gorgeous black eyes and olive skin of middle east women of his world but that was not what that drew him to her, she was kind and good to people all around her, she was also clever with a sweet wit. So it wasn't his fault that he liked her though she was already married and had kids but he knew it would not happen so he tried to keep her as safe as possible along with giving her some of the strengthening and nutrient potion he had with him. He knew she was noticing the difference between Ser Darry and him so he was cautious when he was called into her bed chambers.

The first thing Richard noticed as he entered was the lack of lighting so drew his wand as a precaution and slowly moved inside, as soon as he entered he felt a pain on his hip something had pierced his basilisk armor slipping between the small gap in his metal armor between the breast plate and back plate which should have been impossible. He made to move to his right but was unable to move any part of his body due to some poison; his magic instantly began counteracting the poison as well as the bleeding but will be unable to move for a while and fell to the ground.

Elia watched as the knight staggered a bit at the stabbing and fell paralysed she then went to her healing supplies to get the anti-venom as well as something to stop the bleeding. She removed the breast plate as well as the back plate but the knight didn't seem to wear chain mail. He was wearing green leather instead of a chain mail she tried to remove them but was unable to so raised the hem of the leather shirt to above the wound and took care of the stab wound by wrapping it with a cloth. She was about to give him the antidote when the Knight suddenly opened his eyes and groaned which should have been impossible. He suddenly sat up and smiled at her.

Richard knew she would catch on to him soon but to stab him 'Oh James is gonna have a field day with being stabbed by a women' he thought and groaned again. Only then did he realize that she was actually trying to stop the bleeding and concluded that the poison must be a paralyzer and she wanted answers before she reported him. "I know you have questions but do u have to stab me to ask them? Can't you have just asked them in a peaceful manner?" Richard asked.

Elia was shocked by him able to move and reached for the Valyrian steel dagger but the dagger flew to his hand on its own. His accent was now different than Ser Darry which made her wary she was about call for help when he simply waved his hand and she wasn't able to make any noise.

Richard threw up a silencing charm, proximity alert spell and imperturbable charm as well as an illusion of him standing guard and said "There now I have secured the place for us to speak, please don't shout it won't be any use anyway. I can simply erase your memory but I know that you won't stop until you had your answers so let's talk. Remember that I'm here only to help the last family members of the Valyrian freehold." He paused and continued "Now I'm going to make you able to talk, so please be quite and by telling you about us I'm taking a great risk that my father told me not to take."

Elia just nodded and sat on her bed while he took a seat at the only chair available in the room. Then the knight waved his hand and she was able to speak again. There were thousands of questions running through her mind but the first was "How?" she stammered.

"How am I able to do what I do or how am I even walking?" Richard asked with a smirk.

Elia was enraged with the lack of curtesy but needed answers so she simply answered "Both".

"Well, I'm what we call a wizard in our society; we are able to perform feats of magic that will seem impossible by you. To how I'm able to walk wizards need magical poison to affect us, our magic drains us of the non-magical poisons through sweat or blood and most of the smaller wounds are healed by our magic it is instinctual" replied Richard while he removed the bandaged cloth and applied the essence of dittany over the wound. Upon seeing her questioning look "It's called essence of dittany used to stich cuts and by the way good work with the dagger, you did not pierce any artery or vital organ just a clean cut."

Elia thought over it and came to a conclusion that the society he is from has different types of people and also there are more than one of them in the castle. She was also relived that they are allies and not enemies. She was also happy that she hadn't hurt him too bad. "Who are you? And how do you look like Ser Darry."

"I'm Richard Remus Potter, son of Harry James Potter also the leader of the Society of Unified Magical Beings. We came to your kingdom in order to establish a city and live peacefully, but decided against it due to the rebellion and also your Faith of seven." He paused to decide whether to tell her the whole truth or half-truth and lied "We learned that the last surviving house of magical Valyria rules Westeros but doesn't have magic, so my father decided to help even when you are not magical you are of old roots so wanted to protect them until he learned that most of the Targaryen's have gone mad due to inbreeding. He did not want the society to suffer due to your war so sent us to protect those who are sane of the family. To how I can look like Ser Darry can u see the necklace I wear" he pointed it and she nodded "It contains an enchantment that can make the one who wears look like the one whose blood is inside the small bottle hidden inside it."

Elia thought about what Aerys would do if he had the backing of magic and shuddered at the thought. "You are probably right not to get involved in the rebellion but why have you shown up now, the Doom happened centuries ago? Can I see the real you?"

"We did not know of the happenings in this side of the world but most of our society died in a war with humans and we needed a place to grow so we came here in search of land to build a new city. We also learned of the slavery and my mother decided we should free all the slaves and bring them under a single country where magic is not condemned. We are tired of running so we thought of building a new kingdom would give us a permanent place. I can't show myself, I have to remove the necklace which when removed need fresh blood of Ser Darry." Richard half lied. He felt bad for lying but he was on orders from his father.

Elia was shocked that they came from other side of the world moreover that humans had won against a powerful society. She asked a question she was afraid of asking "Who are the others that are here? And what happened to people you are impersonating?"

Richard knew she was asking if they had killed them so he answered truthfully "If you are asking if we killed them the answer is no." Richard saw her visibly relax "Our team consists of five people, My brother James Sirius Potter is guarding the other people around the king by subtle compulsion charms but even he wasn't able to save many people due to instability of the King's mind, Sheila is working in the kitchens sending you and your kids food that doesn't have poisons or anything out of ordinary. Norath is guarding your kids. Your kids by the way have magic in them and it's early to tell if it's active magic or passive magic. Frank Longbottom and Azeroth are travelling to Dragonstone to guard the queen. Finally my cousin is travelling to Oldtown regarding some search for knowledge of what exactly happened to the dragons and magic." reported Richard.

Elia can see the truth in his words but was cautious of trusting him so proceeded to ask more question about the society. Richard replied as truthful as he can without giving out too many details of the islands. After about an hour of the questioning Princess Elia Martell concluded that they are at best allies and at worst neutrals so decided not to sell them out. "So you are telling me that there exists a person who is considered to be the king of the whole community but doesn't accept it?" she asked skeptically.

Richard laughed "Yeah that is my father alright. He was the founder of the society but still he doesn't want to accept the responsibility, He is afraid that he will let the people down."

Elia smiled knowing that there are some good people in the world "He sounds like a good person, there are some in Westeros who would kill a new born baby to gain something petty. I would like to meet him someday."

"You might meet him someday if his plans for Essos were successful, he would definitely have to meet you when he speaks with the King of Westeros, I just hope it isn't King Aerys but Prince Rhaegar. From what I heard of the prince he sounds like a good man." commented Richard. Elia's smile stiffened for just a moment before she regained control but Richard noticed it. 'It seems there is something that Prince Rhaegar is hiding from the world' he thought to himself.

Elia changed the subject "What is the leather shirt that you wear it seems like snake skin she asked?"

Richard smiled and said "That is the skin of a thousand year old magical Basilisk that can kill you by just looking at its eyes. My father killed it when he was only two and ten name days old. He made our family members armor with it. Nothing can penetrate it that was why I was surprised when it was pierced. What is the dagger made of princess?"

"It's valerian steel blade and hilt is made from dragon bone gifted to me by my younger brother" she said with a hint of pride.

Richard didn't know if the pride was for stabbing him or for the dagger or her younger brother. 'Probably for all of them' he thought. He reached out with his magical senses to check on the dagger which confirmed his suspicion. "The dagger is made by magic and from some type of magical metal, it is almost a crude imitation of the Goblin blades my father uses. Keep it on you on all possible occasion Princess it might save your life someday." He paused and looked at the moon high in the sky. "It's getting late I don't want to be burnt to death by your good-father due to some rumors. Good night Princess" handing her the dagger he stood up from the chair and walked to the door.

Elia was shocked that he called it a crude imitation of whatever metal his father used. Only one thought was running through her mind 'Thank the gods they are allies'. "We definitely don't want that. Good night Ser Richard." when he was almost at the door she said "and sorry for stabbing you."

Richard just nodded and waved his hands to remove all the charms and placed a secretive charm that makes the victim not able to talk about a particular conversation to anyone until the victimizer takes it down on the princess and took his place as a guard outside the door. He might like Elia but he still did not trust her completely so he just promised himself that he would not let anything happen to Princess while he was alive.

 **Oldtown, Westeros**

Theodore Lupin or Teddy Lupin was given a mission by his father in all but blood, after his grandmother died a few years after the blood wars he was adopted into the Potter family as an elder brother to the kids and son to Harry and Hermione. He wanted to join the aurors in England but after looking at the society where werewolves were equals to wizards and he wasn't discriminated due to both him being a metamorph and son of a werewolf he decided to join the law unit in Black islands. Now he was a chief inspector of the police force and was given a special mission by his god-father to find the person who breached the wards as well as determine his intention. It took him a while to fly using a broom to get to Oldtown because of the need for direction which he got from passing travellers.

The Oldtown was a large city and had a lot of old buildings which he learned that dated back a few millennia. It was located at the southwest of the continent at the mouth of a river. The city had a Tall building at the center which he learned was Citadel, home of the order of maesters who work for various lords in Westeros. The city was also the former center of the Faith of seven so Teddy was careful not show any magical prowess. After learning of the citadel teddy decided to look at the knowledge they had on magic. Upon entering the citadel he went to the counter in front which had a maester sitting and reading.

"Hello, I'm new to Westeros and in need of the knowledge about it can you help me with it?" asked Teddy.

The maester replied with a sneer "No foreigners, women and children allowed to browse the books in citadel."

Teddy was enraged that the knowledge was restricted to certain individuals but needed the information or he can just infiltrate the citadel and get the information required. "Then where can I get the knowledge required" Teddy enquired.

"You don't, only high-borne can join the acolytes, which you definitely are not so no knowledge for you. If you want you can ask around the city for whatever knowledge they have that you need." the maester replied with a sneer.

Teddy was fuming inside his head and thought 'So that was why there have been no advancements in the science'. The conversation was cut short by a man with lots of steel rings around his neck storming out of his room and making his way to the exit. Due to Teddy having his magical sense on alert he was able to pick up a faint magic trail on the maester so asked the maester at front desk "Who is he? He seems to be in a hurry to get somewhere."

"Not that it's any of your business that is archmaester Marwyn the mage, he is unsound believes in magic and the sort, Archmaesters Prestan will be the first to tell you that" replied the Maester.

Teddy was intrigued and thought 'So he must be the one to have breached the ward, lucky me found it so fast.' He wanted to follow him out but decided to raid the citadel of its knowledge of the magical arts and then follow him. He placed a tracking charm on Marwyn just before he exited the Citadel.

Teddy spent next two days in the Citadel disillusioned and gathering all the knowledge of the Valyrian magical world. It was in the chambers of Marwyn that he discovered various books on magic of the world and some passive magical devices. On the second day as he was about to leave he saw an archmaester coming out of a secret chamber behind a book shelf curious he went inside the secret chambers. The path way behind the book shelf was low lit and dusty and seemed like only some of the archmaesters were allowed inside. Teddy was in a hurry since it was very early in the morning and did not want to be seen so he hurried along the path and came to a chamber filled with scrolls and artefacts and letters written in secret codes. He spent the next day copying all the documents, scrolls and books in the chamber also replaced the artifacts with duplicates he transfigured from straws and rocks from nearby, he stored them in his multi compartment trunk.

Teddy took to the sky as soon as he was out of the city and followed the tracking charm and caught up to Marwyn who was travelling alone along the Roseroad on his way towards Kings Landing. Teddy observed Marwyn for two more days of travel before he made contact. Teddy approached Marwyn as non-threatening as possible he did not want to seem like he was a bandit.

"Hello, are you travelling alone? If you don't mind can I join you just for the company along the Roseroad?" Teddy asked.

Marwyn had travelled far reaches and know how lonely it can get on road but was also wary of the bandits along the roads so answered cautiously "I don't mind but don't expect me to share my meat with you".

Teddy smiled and replied "Don't worry I have plenty to go by till Kings Landing I just need a travel companion, if I ran out of food I can always buy in the taverns along the way."

Marwyn was skeptical that he had enough food and money but kept his thoughts to himself and asked "What work do you have in Kings Landing? Its war everywhere and the capital might be closed for new people."

"I'm just going to get together with my brothers who are in Kings Landing they are merchants from Essos I separated from them in order to go to Citadel to find some information on Westeros mining methods but the maesters rejected me since I'm not from Westeros and actually I saw you there. Since my quest for knowledge was not fulfilled I started back to Kings Landing. What work do you have there?" Teddy asked.

"Nothing, just some knowledge sharing with some young people. I can share whatever knowledge I have with you." replied an excited Marwyn looking into Teddy's eyes.

That was enough for teddy to determine whether he was hostile or not with leglimency. He learned that Marwyn used the candles which were some sort of magical scrying device to view why the magical candle suddenly lit up. He came to the conclusion that the dragons have returned and wanted to warn them of the Citadel's involvement in the disappearance of the dragons. They needed Marwyn anyway to translate the high Valyrian language as well as the coded messages. Teddy prompted Marwyn to talk about his travels and that was enough for Marwyn to talk about everything he knew related to magic.

 **Riders Island, Black Islands**

It had been two weeks since Harry had woken up yet there wasn't much done due to the magical exhaustion of the people who took part in the ritual. The only notable thing was the reports from Teddy Lupin and the mapping of the Kings landing. Harry had to rest a lot and store up on the magical reserve to start the process of waking up most of the magical creatures which he knew was going to take a lot out of him. Hermione meanwhile started to organise Newport to integrate into this world which she started by organising various groups to teach of the customs of this world but did not want people to forget their customs as well so integrated the good parts of both world and built a new customs and tradition for them. She also got help from Luna and Gabrielle in teaching the people of the new customs and tradition. They met with some resistance from more traditional people but told them that this is a set of custom and tradition they can follow but not mandatory. Raiders Island, which as the name suggest contains the animals that can be used to raid like the hippogriffs, thestrals, abraxans, pegasus, unicorns and also non-magical creatures like Zebras, elks, horses, wild buffalos, elephants, lions, tigers, jackals, wolfs etc. that were saved during the nuclear winter by the rescue squads. It was the last surviving natural preserve of the old world. Harry had some stables built with the help of his sons to teach the young about these animals and to raid if they wish. The giants maintained and kept the animal population from over running the island along with some of the wood elves. Harry stood on the shores of the island watching the waves and contemplating of how to bring up the subject to his friends when.

"Good morning Harry Potter." a dreamy voice bought him back from his musing.

"Good morning Luna, how are you feeling?" Harry looked at his long-time friend and a sister figure to him. She still had the dreamy look, waist length dirty blonde hair and the aura of "distinct dottiness" but with a few wrinkles that increased her beauty.

"Yeah fine Harry, you seem to be infested with wrackspruts today and the answer for your question will be 'Yes I will do it'". she said with her distinct dreamy tone.

As usual Harry was astounded by the answer to a question he hasn't even asked her but he knew the question he was about to ask her. "What might the question be?"

"Oh you know now that you have united the Hallows you are practically unkillable and want your sister and brother by your side along with your family. So you want to ask me along with Neville if we can take the elixir of life like Hermione does." Luna stated like it was an open secret that everyone knew.

Harry should have gotten used to Luna's wit in almost half a century of knowing her but sometimes she has ability to make an extremely complex conversation very simple. He laughed and said "oh come on Luna I even prepared a full length speech to convince you and Neville."

"Convince me what?" asked another voice.

"Oh just the subject we talked with Hermione yesterday. She didn't tell me about your speech or I would have played hard to get. It has been long, since we heard a speech from when was the last time?" Luna clarified.

"That was for the debate on the council if we want to save the muggles along with us or not. By the way I'm still shocked you debated against it along with Hermione. We were all prepared to give you a piece of our mind if you decided to save them." Neville answered.

"hmmm…. That was a good speech what was that he said 'Let them clear out their mess, our family that we loved and even the ones we hated are dead because of stupid mistakes of muggles.'" She said in a very good imitation of Harry.

"Stop it, I will have you know that it was Hermione who was hard to convince on that subject. We had a three hour row on it. So Hermione discussed it with you before I even had the chance to ask. I don't know how she does it but she does." Harry said.

"Yeah and we decided to stay and help you but only once till our new world is stable and other races are strong enough to defend themselves. I don't want to see my great grandchildren die before me. My son and daughter are ok with it they know we are the most powerful and knowledgeable in regards to the magical studies and want to pass on our knowledge to all the others before we pass on." Neville replied.

"My sons are just happy that they get to learn more about the magical creatures from me." Luna replied.

"Thank you guys, I owe you a lot but asking you this seemed to be selfish of me. Thank you for accepting." Harry said as he hugged Luna and Neville. They stood on the shores of the island enjoying the peace of the island until it was time to meet with the giants and the team of magizoologists to wake the magical creatures.

Harry walked to the clearing along with Luna and Neville to see that Rolf, Lysander, Lorcan, Hermione and the giants have joined them along with the security team that Orezius has arranged for the event.

"Good morning Gurg, we are ready" called Urag as soon as they were in the clearing where the magical creatures were placed. They were placed there for two reasons one because the magical ley lines flowed through the spot in the old world which they powered using the magical energy emitted by the magical creatures and second it was the convenient place large enough to house all the magical creatures.

"Thank you Urag, we will wake them one by one. I don't want to startle them together which could end up bad for us." said Harry.

"Uncle we think we should go from the larger ones to the smaller ones. So that you can conserve as much energy as you can" called Lysander who was standing beside Luna.

Harry smiled at the familiar greeting, Lysander Lorcan and Neville's daughter Alice Lily Longbottom are the only people who use it, and even Frank changed his greetings after he joined the police force. "Alright Lys, you guys call the shots I fire them ok?" asked Harry.

"Ok uncle, can we start with dragons or do you want them after griffins?" asked Lorcan.

"Let's start with Class X and go from there don't jump to class V soon." called out Lysander.

"Dragons should be on Class X not class V they are very interesting to be just in class V." Lorcan retorted.

"Guys stop it we will go with the class X first and the go down from there ok?" Harry told them, he had heard this same conversation between them more often. They both think the more interesting the creature is its given a higher level but the truth is due to the danger level, this was due to the complete influence of Hagrid and their father.

"Ok uncle, let's start with the thunder bird" Lysander commented excitedly and waved his wand and a large platform with a large bird with features closely resembling that of a phoenix and an eagle moved to the front.

Harry took his elder wand from the Deathly Hallows chain he always wore on him and began the African tribal chant to wake up the magnificent animal. The process was fast and took only about two mins the thunderbird slowly stood on its legs, shook its body and spread its wings and screeched. Everyone except Harry, Luna and her family took a step back though for different reasons.

Luna knew that the bird would not harm people who helped it so she stood her ground along with her family. Harry meanwhile knew he cannot die and wanted everyone else safe if the bird attacked but to his astonishment and to that of others the bird just inclined its head as if to say its thanks and took off to the sky. So it began the long process of waking up different animals like a nudu, leviathan a huge sea creature which likes to scare the ships, sirens, hydra, a basilisk, sphinxes, anka giant mythical bird, a cockatrice, gargoyle, fire spirits, acromantulas, occamys, phoenixes, manticore, piast an enormous water snake, succubus etc. before they came to the dragons. Most of the serpent creatures were easy for Harry to calm down and send them on to their habitats, while others were brought under control by the magizoologist and the giants.

Harry knew as soon as he saw the black and vicious Hungarian horntail dragon that something was different so he asked the magizoologist to run the scan and it came normal but still harry was hesitant. He decided to be cautious so applied fire resistant shield around the dragon so that the flames do not escape. Then performed the chant for waking the dragon as soon as the dragon woke up it screeched and screamed like it was on pain and more than one bout of flame escaped its mouth and enveloped the dragon. After about ten minutes the flame diminished to nothing and the dragon had under gone a complete transformation. Where before the dragon was black now it was red, the horns looked more menacing than ever before and its eyes turned from reptilian yellow to that of amethyst violet yet had the reptilian feature which showed intelligence in them. It tilted its head to the side like it was examining the people around it and spoke.

"Rytsas, iksan tristah. Skoriot issi īlon?" the dragon said.

Everyone there was astonished at the dragon speech and a heavy silence fell until the dragon roared reminding them it was there. Harry was the first to come to awareness and applied a translator charm that they were using in this world.

The dragon spoke again "Hello, I'm Tristah, Where are we?"


	8. Dragons and Valyria

**Chapter 7**

 **Dragons and** **Valyria**

 **Riders land, Black islands**

"It's not just me that is hearing the dragon's voice is it?" Harry asked breaking the silence that permeated the clearing after the dragon's voice.

"No, you are not. I pinched myself to check it" answered Urag. The lack of honors that the giants bestowed was enough to know how shocked everyone in the clearing was. Realizing who he was talking to Urag started "I'm sorry Gurg. . ."

Before he continued Harry waved him off and said to the dragon "We are sorry about this but we are shocked that a previously classified wild beast was able to speak with us."

Tristah asked again "Where are we? If our intelligence is back it only means that we are in another world"

"Yeah, we lost our world to a muggle war that destroyed 90% of all our races so had to make a decision to leave it and enter this world by a ritual we found from tribesmen in our world." replied Harry.

Tristah took a deep breath which made everyone take a step back and seemed to close her eyes and concentrated for a few minutes and opened her eyes wide with shock and was that fear? Or excitement? "I understand that you have to leave the realm but I am shocked that you guys managed to bring us back to this god forsaken world."

"What do you mean back?" asked Hermione.

"Our race was inhabitants of this world we ran from this world to stop the enslavement of our race." replied a very anxious Tristah. "You are not going to do that are you?" asked in a threatening tone.

"No we would never do that to an intelligent race such as yours." Hermione replied with conviction.

Again Tristah seemed to go into another trance as it/she closed her/its eyes and opened them again and said "Maybe not you, but the generation that follows will want to control us that was what happened to our race."

"How do you even know this?" asked Lysander with not incredulity but pure curious ness. "You were born not here but in a realm where you lived centuries and in a large number as a class V vicious beast that wreaked havoc until we found a way to subdue."

Tristah looked at him and emitted a sound that resembled laughter "A curious little wizard, aren't you? We have what we call Uēpa knowledge which is we can remember lives of our ancestors till the evolution of our race. Our races life span is very small we only live for about 15 years if we are lucky which is why gods gave the ability of remembering the life of our ancestors."

"But that is not the life span of the dragon in our realm it was up to a century. We even had dragons that survived more than a century in the Romanian dragon reserve." Luna supplied.

"When we reached your world the magic on the land was so limited that our life span was little more than two to three years. Some of our elders sacrificed their intelligence for long life while others gave up their magical life force to nearby lives of that time in a futile effort to increase the magical growth of the land. It did help when humans started to breed more and more. We sacrificed a lot to leave this world but you brought us back to this world. But I am unable feel my brethren in this world what happened?" Tristah asked.

"It seems they were destroyed along with your enslavers except a few families. Is there a way for us to help you." replied Harry; he was of half mind to recall the protection detail he had set up for the Valyrian family but knew that they are the only ones that can tell him about the reason for Valyria's destruction.

Tristah looked at him with curious eyes as if boring into his own soul and made a sound that can only be described as a gasp "Oh my, I didn't know there was another master of deities, Balarion long ago passed into spirit realm due to his mortal death or so we believe. Which deity serves you young champion?" she asked.

Harry can only gape at the dragon which seemed to know so much more than anyone, he wanted the knowledge to help his people but also did not want to startle the dragon by asking too many questions. He contemplated whether to answer truthfully or not but decide to be truthful and he also wanted to know more about Balarion. "I don't know if 'death' passes as a deity but I do know that it doesn't serve me just that I had a chain of unfortunate circumstances that lead to me joining its artefacts."

Tristah laughed and said "Almost the same words Balarion said to have told when he became master of Fate. It's been said that he can see the fate of every single dragon after it was born a heavy weight to carry on his shoulders. If u hadn't caught on he was a dragon."

"How do I break the servitude? I don't want to be master of anything." Harry asked. He wanted to join his loved ones when he did die and pass on. He also took a moment to think how many deities were there.

"You don't. Balarion was the one that lead us out of this world into a new one. Though some believe he did not survive the travel due to him using his own magic to send us and some believe that he survived." Tristah told him.

Harry was disappointed with that but he now knew a little bit more about the master of death than he knew yesterday. He wasn't sure if the master of fate was different than master of death but comforted by the words that he can pass on after death. "Can you tell us about the history of Valyria as you know it?"

Tristah sighed and replied "I can but I need a favour from you and an oath of magic that binds all of your races."

"I cannot make a vow like that." Harry replied hoping that the dragon doesn't find out that he can make such a vow on his own.

The dragon just closed its eyes again and said "It's really remarkable how you can lie to me like that with a straight face. I know that you are the embodiment of all magic in this world, if u die the magic dies with you but you literally cannot die isn't that true?". Looking at the dropped mouths of the people around the clearing Tristah sheepishly stated "You didn't tell them. Oops."

Harry looked around to see the open mouthed people around the clearing swore loudly and said "I just didn't want them to freak out or treat me differently. I just wanted to be normal. They are already pushing for me to be a king with this out they will be more persistent." He said to Tristah and looked at others and said "It doesn't change anything; I'm sorry I had to hide it from you but I had my reasons and did not want to be treated differently. This conversation has spilled many of my secrets please don't share them with others." He turned to the dragon again and asked "How do you do it?"

"I apologise, I did not mean to reveal too much information I just want my race to be safe in this land. We dragons are connected with an Knowledge bank in a different realm that we can access to gain knowledge or know the pivotal events that took place in an individual's life, who is in the range of our eye sight but it is limited to the most important things and you are one of the, if not the most important person so it's easy to gain knowledge about you. We are less in our numbers now and our life span will be affected and if we don't do what I'm about to suggest will be the end of my race." Tristah who seemed genuinely sorry for blurting out all his secrets replied.

Before he was about to reply "Please explain to us what happened here in this world before we agree to helping you so that we can avoid the future conflicts," Neville suggested.

Tristah looked thoughtful for a while and replied "Alright, before about millions of years ago our kind evolved and awareness began to manifest we do not know of the circumstances. We thrived for thousands of years we had abilities to build as well as destroy. In our arrogance we started destruction of other species with magic who we deemed as a threat but they learned to fight our kind some of them even found a way to destroy our whole habitat and we lost but the other species did not stop by only killing of the rampant dragons but killed all of us by that time this world went through a shift in landforms and destroyed most of the other species only a few like children of the forest and wood elves survived along with us. Our species was more or less destroyed we were only few in numbers and our lifespan shortened due to the reduction of magic and the only available fire magic was near the fourteen fires. We lived peacefully for few millennia then human kind started to evolve, we left them to their devices and did not bother them. after a few thousand years we were found by a group of sheep herders we tried a different approach of teaching them magic and being friendly with them. We did not talk to many of the human kind only the few we trusted and made a symbiotic bond with them which made gave us extended life span. The few we trusted taught magic to their people and the magic grew on land we were thriving once again and after a few centuries the Valyrians as they were called now needed help to defend themselves from Ghiscari people some of us helped but that wasn't enough for the greedy Valyrians, they developed spells and enchanted items like whips and horns to make us mindless beast who would do their bidding. It was at this time we lost almost all of our people to enslavement and we had no counter against the enchanted items. That was when Balarion became the Master of Fate by bringing together a set of artefacts travelling to far reaches of our world before the great travel and tried to fight them. We seemed to be winning until the Valyrians used our brethren against us, the battle was brutal and short we lost. Balarion as a last effort sent us who were free from enslavement to a different world, your world. Some of us believe that Balarion came with us and became the magic of your world."

A huge silence followed the passionate speech from the dragon about their hatred for Valyria and human kind in general was only broken by "Wow a whole race and our world destroyed by greed of humans and both of us suffered a lot due to it." said Lorcan.

"Destruction and death is inevitable to all, there is only one being that cannot be destroyed and truly immortal." Harry said.

"Did you meet him?" asked an excited Tristah.

"No, but heard about him from death's avatar." answered Harry.

"Who are you talking about?" asked a very curious Hermione.

But it was Luna who answered "He goes by different names in our legends and religion there is always one god the Supreme Being to us all. We call him by different names simply God in Christianity, Aten in Egyptian Atenism, in Hebrew it is 'He who is' or 'I am that I am', in Islam its Allah, in Judaism, it is common to refer to God by the titular names Elohim or Adonai, the latter of which is believed by some scholars to descend from the Egyptian Aten. In Hinduism, Brahman is often considered a monistic concept of God. In Chinese religion, God is conceived as the progenitor (first ancestor) of the universe, intrinsic to it and constantly ordaining it. Other religions have names for God, for instance, Baha in the Baha'i, Waheguru in Sikhism and Ahura Mazda in Zoroastrianism." She looked around at the jaw dropped surroundings "What?! Everyone needs a hobby" she defended herself.

"I'm always amazed how you shock me every day with something I don't know about you, my dear" said Rolf looking at his wife lovingly.

"Alright love birds back to the subject of what we have to do to help the dragons" said Neville smiling.

"We need an oath on magic that you will protect us, help us with our life expansion and not enslave us in return we will help your society and teach you about our magic." Tristah replied.

That seemed fair to Harry but he need to discuss it with the council before he can give the oath. "I need to discuss it with the council before I give my oath but I'm all for accepting it. I also need a similar oath from your race like all the races in our society took during their initiation also one among you be represented in the council. The humans in this world will see us all die if we aren't united hence the oath to always be faithful to the society and never betray them." Harry offered.

Tristah was now shocked here was a human who would not only give them freedom but also equal rights which has never happened before. Maybe if their ancestors had been found by him instead of the sheep herders they would have survived together rather than being enslaved but she needs to be cautious for their race has been betrayed too many times. "I will need to speak with my race that hasn't woken up yet to decide on the oath but I will give mine now if you would like it. There will be resistance from some of them but I hope they agree."

"I understand the reluctance, we gave the oath as a race not as an individual so we will wait for your decision even if you do not give the oath I will help you settle in any place of your wish until then you can reside in the island Firemist that will be an ideal environment for you. It was designed as a dragon preserve when we considered you magical beasts so please forgive us for any inconvenience." Harry said. Tristah was shocked that he would help them without the oath; she looked at him closely and decided they would join in their council if the other dragons agreed. Harry meanwhile was happy to see another race join in their society. He took down the barrier Tristah was in and moved on to wake up the remaining 11 dragons. Every dragon went through changes and everyone had a unique scales structure regardless of the species they belonged in their world and it seemed that the dragons were matriarchal some of the fiercest looking dragons who tried to attack the surrounding were cowed by their female counterparts and flew to their reserve carrying their eggs and Lorcan and Lysander for directions to make it their home whether it is temporary or permanent is yet to be decided.

Then Harry proceeded to wake up all the remaining magical creatures including the house elves who were fretting about a lot of work left incomplete, fairies who were happy to inhabit the islands once more and the Pixies who started on their fun as soon as they woke up (only an immobulus charm from Harry, Hermione and Neville stopped them as usual Luna joined in the fun with the Pixies throwing stuff at them). Even after waking up every magical creature Harry realized that he did not feel tired as he should have, even one chant of the waking spell would have left an average wizard magically drained.

 **Council Chambers, Newport**

The council was gathered the next day to decide on what to do about the dragons and other issues along with Luna, Neville and Rolf. Harry wanted the decision to be taken soon and did not want to cause friction between the races.

"I know we agreed that we will include any race that takes the loyalty oath to the society but is there anyone here who oppose to the idea of the dragons joining us as equals." Hermione asked.

"Our race was cruel to the dragons when we used them to guard Gringotts; we are ashamed that we did that to an ancient and the race who gave us magic. We goblins support the dragons entirely and would give them the help they need." Ragnok replied.

One by one the council accepted the dragon's proposal and decided to help the dragons in any way possible and give them the oath of magic that they asked for. The wording was done by the goblins so that there weren't any loopholes in it. The orcs were reluctant as they had suffered more in hands of dragons in their early history but decided to trust Harry who has never steered them wrong.

"If they are joining us, how do we help them with their life span problem?" Urag asked.

"To help with their life span expansion we have two ways one is a bond like they had with the Valyrians which will enable them to share magic the only down side is the bond mates also will be affected due to the bond, the second is a ritual using the philosopher's stone but will destroy the stone and leave the dragons weak for ten to fifteen years as they have to change their genetic makeup and next generation will have higher life span may even extend to few centuries." Rolf reported.

"I don't want to destroy the stone, no way I'm going to sacrifice It." before Hermione can refute it Harry continued firmly "No please everyone can call me selfish on this but I'm never agreeing for the destruction of the stone. Find another solution until then we will use the bond. No more discussion on this topic Rolf." Looking at Hermione he pleaded "Please don't let me be alone in the world Hermione."

Looking at his pleading face everyone in the council relented including Hermione. "Alright, we will get a research team to start on the life span expansion for dragons. Also I will start on the research of a way to create another stone if that is possible." Hermione stated.

"It is alright to be selfish sometimes my lord." Elyria replied looking at the guilty look on his face. "You have sacrificed enough. We can understand your need for this occasion."

"Alright how do we decide whom to bond with the dragons?" asked Neville asked as change in topic for which Harry was grateful.

"Let every race come up with their volunteers. Explain to them about the bond, the agreement and the effects of the bond. I don't want them to agree to it without knowing of the consequence. And one more thing do not select the strongest of your race select the compassionate and the ones that treat every race as equal. Include a leglimency test as well as unbreakable vow as a requirement I don't want another power grab on our hands." Harry replied remembering the bloody battle the orcs and elves had fought when they arrived in Black island.

"You would give us such power, the ones who don't belong to your race?" asked a bewildered Xago.

"I don't want more power so why not share it with the people I respect. I will let you decide the candidates but I will do a final check on them to ensure that we do not give the wrong people the power. I would have asked you guys to bond with a dragon but I know some of you here don't like power." Harry said pointing at Elyria and Orezius. "So I decided you guys select the people."

"He is definitely not a wizard. He must be something else." muttered Xago. "Alright my lord we will find 12 people but what if the dragons tried to usurp us." He asked.

"That is where the society oath comes in, we entered a new clause in it after the civil conflict between the Orc's island Vracrul and Eleven Island Anduin. It literally doesn't allow any civil conflicts between races." answered Orezius. They discussed a few more internal problems as well as the reports of different scouts.

"The scout group were not able to enter the regions of Valyrian Peninsula it was completely covered in poison clouds and they didn't want to risk their lives entering it." reported Orezius.

"Alright then I will go and scout the region." said Harry. There was a loud opposition from everyone present. "I know you guys want me to be safe but please I can manage myself"

"Atleast take a group of scouts with you my lord. We know you can handle yourself but we worry about you all the same." replied Orezius.

"I'm not going to do anything dangerous, I just want to look at the Valyrian peninsula and determine if we can establish ourselves there." Harry said in a voice that brokered no arguments.

Hermione had enough of Harry and said "I'm coming with you".

Harry replied "I need you here to manage the islands while I'm gone. I also know you started these new tradition classes for our people take care of that I will be back in a week maximum. We taught the wizards about wandless magic but it is limited but these Valyrians supposedly created everything without wands. I need to know how a simple volcanic eruption can destroy a whole civilization as powerful as Valyrians who were supposedly immune to fire. I feel like something is amiss there and the answer can be found only in the Valyrian peninsula. Please let me do it."

Hermione seemed reluctant but she had meetings arranged with the wizards and witches of the community for the next two months. She can probably appoint someone else but she wanted to oversee the classes so relented. "Fine, but you are going to take all the emergency equipment with you."

Harry and just nodded knowing that was as far he can manage as a permission goes from his wife and asked "Are there any reports from my sons?"

Orezius seemed reluctant to answer but replied "There was no report from your sons your grace but Sheila reported that Richard got hurt."

"What happened?" asked a frantic Hermione. She always was nervous when her children were involved in a mission more so after Charlotte.

"Richard reported to Norath that he got hurt on a sharp ledge. When Sheila got a closer look at his armour during the cleaning it seemed like a dagger pierced it." replied Orezius.

"Impossible Richard's armour is the best work of the goblin armorers it can't be pierced by ordinary steel" replied an enraged Ragnok.

"That was the reason we did not report it as it seemed impossible." replied Orezius.

"Is it too hard to comprehend that humans have devised a weapon that can pierce our armor Ragnok. We know they are even capable of ruining the world. Don't ever underestimate them Ragnok." Warned Hermione.

Ragnok knew what they are capable of and did not want to underestimate them once more due to his pride so properly chastised he replied a little haughtily "Of course your grace."

"Find out more about it Orezius, it seems my son is hiding something ask Norath to watch out James has done some rescue missions alone but Richard has not and he is very much like his father can be influenced by his heart or lower head more than his upper head." Hermione said instigating a shout of 'Hey' and raucous laughter from the council. After the laughter had subsided she turned on Ragnok and asked "When did I become 'Your Grace'?" a little irritated "That's it this argument has gone for so long we will settle it today. We all need someone who is a leader of the society and Harry doesn't want it to be a King so what say we appoint him as a President or Chancellor or High Councillor. This way we all get what we want he becomes the leader and also he doesn't become King."

There were murmurs among the council members and protest from Harry. Then the debate started again on the position and finally everyone compromised on Chancellor which Harry accepted grumpily.

When the meeting was almost over Harry asked Ragnok a question he always wanted to ask "Lord Ragnok, will you be able to start another bank if you can? And what will you need for it?"

Ragnok was confused why Harry has asked this question but replied anyway "In the old world we would need permission from the crown and the capital of at least 500,000 to a million galleons but here I would say we need a gold mine to at least show a front if you have philosopher's stone and an establishment some guards or a military to ensure the return of the lent money. If I may ask your gra.. sorry chancellor why did you ask this question?"

"I was planning on starting a bank with you as head that's all." said Harry in almost nonchalant way. Harry knew that the loss of Gringotts affected the Goblin nation. On his travel around the world he learnt that the goblins race was actually cursed with the addiction of Gold that was the reason they seemed greedy to others.

Gringott's former manager and leader of goblin nation could only gape at this wizard who would give control of the finance and also start a bank for the goblins who were addicted to gold and gold veins due to the magic in them. "You would do that for us chancellor?"

"Yeah, we lost all of our wizarding cultural places it would be good to bring back a Place that represented our old culture." He turned to others in the council and said "Think of how to increase our standings in this world and we will discuss it in the next meeting."

"We already researched Chancellor mostly trading bring money to the countries in Essos while in Westeros there are mines in different parts for Gold in Westerlands silver and iron in some other regions also they trade lumber, weapons, livestock and exotic fruits." replied Gabrielle.

"Lady Elyria discuss with the agricultural department about trade of different agricultural products nothing magical just the non-magical food produces. Bofror I know you are a weapon expert but send some people to far reaches and research about the weapons they use and slowly forge some weapons that are better and let's see if we can trade them. Urag I know you take care of the animal farms can you increase breeding so that we have extras in a year or two to trade as well." Harry said as he wanted to start trading as soon as possible. "When is the sword fighting classes starting?" Harry asked excitedly. He had always wanted to learn sword fighting during his childhood but when he had asked his uncle he received nothing but ridicule.

"We are starting lessons in two weeks Chancellor and we have arranged for the Quidditch stadium in Newport as venue." replied Bofror.

"I guess I will have to get special lesson from you Bofror, if it takes time to scout the Valyrian peninsula.

After the meeting Harry left to his bed chamber to pack for the travel the next day. He was planning on borrowing a thestral but decided to fly on his broom. Just as he was about to retrieve his basilisk armor Hermione entered the room.

"When were you going to tell me about leaving to Valyria?" she asked in agitation.

"I wanted to go since I heard of the city but was waiting for a good reason the scouting gave me that. Why?" Harry asked.

"We are partners Harry we decide together we don't just spring up a crazy idea and ask the other to follow. We left that behind after school remember." She nearly shouted.

"I know Mione, but I told you a while back I wanted to go didn't I?" Harry retorted.

"What makes you think I didn't want to come with you? I wanted us to travel there just like we travelled before in our world." Hermione said.

"Mione this is council business we are not going on a world tour. I want to see if our people can settle down there. Our Black islands climate simulator will fail in a couple of years it is impossible to find a replacement for the crystals we used in the simulator in that time. We need to settle down Mione after that we can go and explore all the cities I promise." Harry said and pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Fine, but be careful." She sighed and melted into his embrace after a while she pulled back and kissed him. "Did you pack all the emergency requirements? Including the protective suit?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Mione." after a few seconds he said "I'm going to see Richard and James before I go to Valyria. I also want to see who Teddy was travelling with if time permits, his reports told me of a Maester who was interested in magic."

"Why? Not that I oppose why suddenly?" Hermione asked.

"I have a feeling ours sons are gonna bring trouble home and this time it's gonna be big." Harry said.

"Your intuitions are always right on the money except the time you said Charlotte will be a great flyer." She said smiling in memory of her lost daughter who was almost as worse as her in flying. "Shall we have another kid?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Weren't you the one that said last time if we have another child I have to give birth and also something about cutting my balls off?" Harry said with a grimace.

"I was in pain giving birth to twins who were so eager on seeing the world and also born with their grandfather's gene" Hermione said with exasperation. "I'm serious Harry; with this young body I want to become a mother again. Shall we?"

"I have always wanted a big family Mione I will never say no but it will always be your choice." said Harry kissing her again.

"Then do your husbandly duties. Now." said Hermione pulling him along to the bed.

"With pleasure" Harry replied with a shit eating grin.

 **Red Keep, Kings Landing**

It had been three weeks since James started exploring the Red keep he found some of the secret chambers but was disappointed that he hadn't found anything of value in the secret chambers. He was also more nervous around the princess who kept giving him and his brother a suspicious eye even though he knew she cannot see through the disguise. His brother also seemed to be giving the princess extra attention that did not sit well with the mission but he trusted his brother so did not bring it up on the daily meeting. Word also reached that the Jon Connigton the new Hand of the King lost the battle at the Stony sept to the combined forces of Stark and the Baratheon who was cornered and are moving to Trident for a final Battle between the Loyalists and Rebels. They would meet in battle in two weeks at the maximum. The atmosphere in the keep was tense they also heard that Tywin Lannister is also amassing an army whether to aid Loyalists or Rebels is yet to be seen. James knew within the next two week the rebellion will be over one way or other and he had only until then to finish the mapping of the castle.

James one day was cornered by the grand maester Pycell who was working as a spy to the Lannister's that Aerys was meeting with the alchemist guild secretly and to inform his father, so he decided it was as good as any lead he had and decided to follow the mad king after he was dismissed from his duty. It was at this time that he found the secret entrance to major network of tunnels that connect the whole city is behind the iron throne. So he decided to map the tunnels, it was done in two days with the charm; while he was mapping he found a large cache of some green potion that was placed strategically along the tunnel.

It had been two days since Harry decided to travel to Valyria but he was now on the sky of Kings Landing to see his sons. He landed on an uninhibited region of the godswood of the red keep which overlooked the Blackwater Rush, disillusioned him and went to look for his sons keeping his magical sense on alert. He walked through the keep looking at the wonderful architecture of the palace; the Black islands fort seemed plain in regards to the Red Keeps splendor. The Great Hall was a massive throne room of the Red Keep and is where the Iron Throne was situated. The Throne Room also had various skeletons of dragons and the King Aerys Targaryen was sitting on the throne and punishing some poor servant within the Great Hall.

Aerys Targaryen, the Mad King was a gaunt man who reminded Harry of Voldemort with silver hair and human nose, his muscles were non-existent with his skin clinging on to him like a loose fit dress. It was then he noticed the disguise ring on the Kings guard who looked arrogant and bored. 'This must be the man James is impersonating, Ser Jaime Lannister.' Harry thought to himself. James seemed to be playing his role perfectly.

James was standing guard to the mad king who was punishing a servant for some unknown threat when his magical sense went on high alert. Someone was invisible in the throne room. So he searched for air displacement or any form of weakness in the invisibility but he did not find any so he sent a leglimency wave that his father taught him search for intruder's mind.

Harry sensed the alertness his son was showing without giving up any of his facial features to others in the same arrogant and bored look only those who were well acquainted with James can see subtle movements of alertness. He was ready for the leglimency wave as soon as he saw his sons face go alert. He guided his sons probe to the most embarrassing memory of a situation Harry found James and Richard in while he was 14 years old for identification and sent _'Hello son, is this how you greet your old man?'_

James was startled but kept his face emotionless but when the probe was guided he knew only one person who was capable of it and was confused why his father was here. But confusion turned to embarrassment as he was lead to the memory of him and Richard fighting over a Play witch Magazine in a very compromising position. He was now sure his father was here but did not know why so thought back _'Hello dad, a surprise visits or any other reason?'_

Harry was surprised that James was able to communicate through leglimency, last time he checked his son was only able to read the surface thought and needed trigger to view certain memory. _'You seem to have a few surprises yourself; well done son seems you improved on your occulumency and leglimency. I'm just visiting my sons who haven't contacted me in three weeks even though he has a personal communication mirror_. _Your mother is worried son._ '

Even though it didn't show on his face James was extremely pleased by his father's praises he had honestly thought of calling him after the mapping but keeping up with the mad king took a lot out of him. ' _I'm sorry dad, was busy with the mission'_

' _Alright son, meet me in the gods wood along with your team'_ Harry said and as an afterthought added _'and the king seems like a Voldemort with nose.'_ Harry thought

It took everything James had not to snort out loud. James just gave a concealed sign of 'okay' and brought his occulumency to as high as possible. Harry knew it would take a while for the team to assemble so decided to walk through the keep. He walked through the various towers admiring the architect and various tapestries on the way. He even found some dragon skeletons

After about an hour of roaming along the red keep Harry came to the godswood to see that the team was already there after the introductions were over

"Your Grace, to what do we owe the pleasure, not that we mind?" asked Sheila who was wearing a servant tunic.

"I'm going to Valyria to determine if it is habitable. I need some information on the peninsula I tried browsing through the maester books most are in high Valyria which we don't know so came to ask if you have gathered any information?" said Harry and added "I'm not a King so don't use Your grace and everything. I am named Chancellor not King."

"Sorry Chancellor. From what I gathered from the servants the sailors refuse to go near it or even the sea nearby called smoking sea. Nobody has returned alive from that area. To me it sounded rather like a keep out ward we used around Black island." said Sheila.

"The princess recalled that 'it was written on the day of Doom every hill for 500 miles had split asunder to fill the air with ash and smoke and fire, blazes so hot and hungry that even dragons in the sky were consumed. Ground opened up swallowing palaces, temples, entire towns. Lakes had boiled or turned acid, mountains burst and spewed molten rock thousand feet into the air, red clouds rained down dragonglass and to the north the ground splintered and collapsed and fell in on itself and sea level raised'." quoted Richard.

"One of the guard heard from a Greyjoy that it was said a wall of water 300 feet high descended on Velos a city on the Isle of Cedars drowning hundreds of thousands of man, women, and children, leaving none except some fisherfolk who had been at sea and a handful of Velosi spearmen posted in a stout stone tower on the island's highest hill, who had seen the hills and valleys beneath them turn into a raging sea. On the north end of the island, the ancient brick walls and steeped pyramids of the Ghozai had suffered the same fate. He also said that the Greyjoy has some type of Horn that can control a dragon." said Norath.

Which bought Harry up short he thought everything that lead to dragon's enslavement was destroyed. It seemed he has to give the Greyjoys a visit regarding that. He also had to inform them of the addition of new race. "That's troubling we just added dragons as a new race to the society."

"What do you mean added them dad?" asked Richard.

"It seems the dragons were an ancient and intelligent race that was enslaved by the Valyrians." said Harry and told them of the dragons and Valyrians. They were noticeably upset that a whole race was enslaved just like the House elves. At least the House elves were Fays that had a lot of energy to spare that they spent on wreaking havoc until the wizards found a way to control them which then was exploited to enslavement. He also told them about the bonds and the life span expansion.

"So when we go home we can bond with dragons and ride on them." asked an excited James.

"I have given your names for volunteering but you will have to go through the same procedure as others. I'm not involved in the selection procedure. You have to contact your mom or her second in command Zeng Chang. DO NOT expect any special privileges." Harry said.

"We wouldn't expect anything less from you dad" said Richard who knew their father was as honest and honor bound as a wizard can be.

"Alright I have to be on my way I heard Teddy will be here in two to three days he has raided the whole citadel and bringing the books with him help him with loading it onto the Mia's Heart." Harry said to Norath. And turned to his sons and said "I would like to talk with you guys alone."

The team dispersed leaving Richard and James.

Harry looked at his sons and asked "How is the mission going?"

James was the first to report "I mapped the whole keep along with the secret tunnels and dungeons. The dungeons of the Red Keep have four levels; on the upper level are cells with high narrow windows where common criminals are confined together. The second level has smaller, personal cells without windows for highborn captives and valuable hostages. The Black Cells are the third level. Prisoners accused of treason and other high crimes are kept within the Black Cells, The fourth level is spoken of only in rumors. Only the King enters it but I was able to get in there were skeletons of dragons and some petrified eggs on that level. The treasury is on the one of the secret passage that lies behind the throne room. The Red Keep, according to rumors, is full of miles of secret passages running behind the walls and below the floors. Maegor the Cruel had the builders of the Red Keep executed after the castle was completed to keep the secret of the passageways just like the guy from India who cut of the hands of builders after building that white marble building, Taj Mahal. The charm completed the mapping pretty fast as the secret passage ways were inter connected. It was also in the tunnels that I found some green potion that is called wildfire according the maester Pycell kept in strategic places it is almost like it was placed for bombing. I wanted to remove them but your orders were pretty clear don't interfere so I didn't."

"Good son don't remove it until you find who kept it there and why or do one thing replace them by transfiguring water to look like it. What about you Richard? Did you determine if these last of the Targaryen's are worth saving?" Harry asked.

"The Little Prince and Princess have some type of magic but it is too early to tell if it is our form or different. From the maester, guards and as well as the rumors Prince Rhaegar seemed to believe in some type of prophecy and that was the reason he kidnapped Lady Lyanna Stark. The Princess . ." Richard Hesitated but knew his father would find the truth no matter what so decided to tell the truth. He took a deep breath and said "The Princess Elia Martell is intelligent and found that I was impersonating the guard."

"What?!" screamed Harry and James. If not for the silencing spell and the privacy wards the sound could be heard all over the red keep. Harry also noticed the look on his sons face as he talked about the Princess.

"She found out a week after we started. She stabbed me with a dagger coated with some paralyser and questioned me. What was I to do? Obleviate her and then for her to again pursue the same?" he asked rhetorically and continued "I told her half-truths and said we are to protect her family. She is under tongue tie curse don't worry she hasn't told about us to anyone."

"Richard how can you say she hasn't said anything to anyone?" asked Harry who was raging inside.

"She hasn't asked me yet why she can't talk about what we discussed yet." said Richard with a shrug.

"That's it, that was all you have to say with a shrug?" asked Harry irritated. "Inform Norath about the change in situation. When you return home be ready for a disciplinary action. Right now I am of the mind to cancel the mission and return but the magic of the kids are the only reason the mission is still on the go. I sent you here trusting you; you have not only put your team on danger but our whole society. We will talk more when you get home. You understand?" Harry was aware that this was his sons first protective detail mission but in his anger he shouted at his son.

"Yes Father." Richard knew what he did was wrong but he still thought what he did was the best course of action and wanted to talk back but one look at his father's eyes made him realise just how much he screwed up.

"From Teddy's report it says an Archmaester from Citadel will be here in the Kings Landing searching for both of you. He used some type of scrying device and saw images of you both so be in your true form when you meet with Teddy. Teddy is returning to Island after that if the maester agrees to come along." He pointed to Richard and said "I'm of the mind to replace you with Teddy but what is done is done. Do you trust her to keep the secret?" Richard nodded. "Then keep your position but the moment trouble brews you are to obliviate her. No compromise. Understood?"

"Yes Father." said Richard.

"James you can go back, I need a minute alone with your brother" bade Harry.

"See you soon dad" said James and left.

After James left Harry turned to Richard. "Rich I love you son. But it was stupid to endanger our whole society for a woman. Please son, don't deny it, I know you like her by the way you speak about her. She is a married woman son with children who is the next queen. Son, think about it and don't make it harder for our survival. We are less in number they can easily overwhelm us. Please son." pulling him into a hug.

"Sorry Dad, I made a mistake but I did use a tongue tier curse to make her not to speak about us. I'm sorry for disappointing you dad." said Richard as he hugged Harry back.

 **Somewhere in Valyrian Peninsula**

It took him a while to get away from Kings Landing but he managed to fly to smoking sea in four days. Taking his breaks at villages on the way after crossing Narrow Sea, what he saw made his blood boil, the atrocities of the slavers of Lys, Myr, Tyrosh, Volantis and the waring on the disputed Lands. He was now all for killing the slavers but he also knew that he can only get rid of slavery by destroying its cause. The slavery was the only trade there and on slavers bay of Essos and that keeps the barbarians called Dothraki on bay by the way of offerings. He stopped only to consume the food he had bought and continued southeast of Volantis to the Valyrian Peninsula. He set up camp near

When Harry was moving inland passing the Smoking Sea he felt the dread creep into his skin and found the reason not two seconds later. There in front of him was a cloud of nasty fluorescent yellow vapor cloud, it appeared to be inside a barrier and it was scattered and covered the whole peninsula. He could not see what was beyond the barrier and also wasn't able to determine the type of gas without breaching the barrier. Harry then dismounted his broom and used the levitation charm to keep him floating. He started to build a small barrier that overlapped a small area for him to retrieve a sample of the gas to examine. Then Harry began to setup a 'backdoor' as he called it in the barrier that will allow him to enter the barrier without any resistance. It took almost half an hour for Harry to make a backdoor which was the longest time it took for him in any other wards, even Hogwarts wards took only fifteen minutes. 'Wow, that was a very good ward someone didn't want the gas to leak further on the land' Harry thought. He collected the gas from the barrier into a glass container with unbreakable and impenetrable charm through the overlapping barrier by opening backdoor, he then apparated to the place where he was camping previously.

Harry knew that to examine any type of chemical whether magical or mundane was to test it another living being and to dismantle it chemically and observe it. The first gives only the effect of the gas on living being the second gives a way to neutralize it. Harry summoned a Rat with a wave of his hand and produced a Glass cage from his moleskin pouch and placed the rat and a plant into the cage. He then proceeded to release the gas into the cage he was horrified to find the end result; the rat started screeching and clawing itself as the gas literally ate through the rat, slowly the skin lost its hold on the muscles like being flayed next the muscles lost their hold on each other and finally the muscles lost their hold on the bones and left nothing but the melted bones. While the plant withered, did not suffer as much as the Rat but released a small cloud of the gas. It was impossible for any living thing to survive inside the barrier and he shuddered to think what might have happened if the barrier wasn't present. It seemed like someone had planned and committed genocide with the gas or saved this world by placing the barrier which explained the deaths but it still did not explain the cause for the eruption of fourteen fires or the cause of the gas. Harry then turned the gas into liquid by cooling it and performed the detection charm Hermione devised to study the chemical structure. The gas was a high potent derivative of a dark magical potion called Melting death, that was made erosive and aerosol. The potion contained Basilisk venom, blood combined with that of Nightshade and Hemlock Essence that increases each other's potency. The gas must have been released in small amount at first which increased in its volume as the number of plants died due to it.

Harry spent two weeks coming up with the antidote using the ingredients he had and great deal of help from Hermione and a research team through the communication Mirror and another week of testing the gas on the collected samples. He had to apparate to Black islands couple of times a week in order to collect the needed ingredients but came up with a potion that can counteract the effect the only problem was it had to be given to the trees inside the barrier at different places to start with the clean-up and two more days to finish counteracting the poison gas clouds but before he can start with the process of clearing the gas the news that his sons returned to the island and he was ordered back by Hermione. 'You better have a good reason for calling me back' Harry thought before apparating.

When Harry came into the living room of the Black fort he was standing before three beautiful women of completely different origin and two children along with three knights in full armour, his sons in their true form and Hermione.

"Hi! dad." Greeted James though it seemed cheerful he can see the nervousness in his posture.

"Huh. There better be a good explanation son and I'm not in a very good mood I warn you." Harry said to his sons and thought it was going to be very very long day.


	9. Author notes

Authors Note: I thank you all for the reviews and the suggestions for the story. I know I have not been updating regularly but I have to allot time for school and part time work. So I ask for your forgiveness. It was suggested to me to use Beta's but there are not many active beta's that take stories for both Harry potter and Game of thrones. I have also included lots of known tribes from all over the continent. I'm sorry if I have offended any of the tribesmen.

I thank the following reviewers for their ideas and letting me know the errors in my writing as well as suggestions of correcting them

Thank you so much guys

Perseus 12

Hadriantargaryen

thunder18

Warsameking

falseproffitt

Separ

THE BLACK PRINCE

Elquenodebesernom

Samael - the Fall

huntergo123

flame55

lilnudger82

Lord Hallowell

Sceonn

Thank you for your support and reviews. They mean so much to me.

sorry guys this week was a busy one and I need some time to write the chapters so will be late by a day or two for updates thank you for your continued support, encouragement and criticism😀😀😀


End file.
